Yeah, well you're just a mess
by secretsnothidden
Summary: this is what i think happens after the shooting in season 3 after the shooting. i own nothing.
1. I'm in time with you

"She's gonna be okay, guys, don't worry." says Dr. Carlin to Clay, Glen, Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, Madison and Ashley.

Clay stands up, "Mom, can I come in and see her? Please just for one second."

Dr. Carlin sighs and puts her head down then looks back at her son, "Yes, but only you."

Clay hugs his mother, "Thanks. I love you."

Dr. Carlin returns the hug to Clay, "No problem, honey and I love you too." They stop hugging then Clay runs into the room where Chelsea is resting. Dr. Carlin walks over to everyone else, "I'm so glad you guys are okay. I don't know what I would have done if this was serious or if anymore of you got hurt."

Glen stands up and walks over to his mom, "Don't think about it because, like you said, we're fine."

Spencer walks to her mother also, "Yeah mom, Glen's actually right for a change." Spencer smirks at her brother and he smirks back.

"I love y'all." Dr. Carlin says with glossy eyes and embraces then into a hug. And of course they hug back, knowing their mom needed it and so do they. But before long Dr. Carlin's name comes up on the intercom and she has to be elsewhere; she leaves.

Time passes by and no one says anything about what happened or what's going to happen. Glen and Madison sit close to each other with Glen's arm around Madison in a very friendly way. Kyla sits next to Aiden, not knowing what went on between him, Spencer and Ashley before the shooting. All Kyla knows is that they're all on bad terms but things happened before she could ask. Spencer sits across from Ashley, not even acknowledging her.

_**I need to say something to her, this needs to be worked out. And plus I can't just sit here looking at her at a moment like this. She needs me and I need her. Ashley thinks to herself.**_

As soon as Ashley's thought ends Spencer gets up to go to the snack machine with her purse. Ashley watches as Spencer walks away. Ashley looks over at Aiden who is comforting her sister by holding hands with her. Ashley stands up and follows Spencer to, where she assumes the snack machines.

Spencer is already at a snack machine and is eyeing a Baby Ruth®. "Spencer." Ashley says walking up behind her. Spencer ignores her name and continues moving her eyes around the snack machine. "Spencer." Ashley says again only this time sounding firmer and touching Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer jerks away, "Don't touch me." she says still not making eye contact with Ashley.

"Please, just look at me. We need to talk." Ashley pleads.

Spencer turns to Ashley, "What do you want from me? Hmm? I give you my heart and you pretty much break it in billions of pieces." she says staring daggers at Ashley.

"I'm sorry." Ashley says.

Spencer rolls her eyes then looks away, "Whatever, sorry is not gonna make everything better in this case." Spencer turns back to the machines but decides not to get anything and moves on to the soda machine causing her to move a few feet away from Ashley.

Ashley follows her, "I know, I know." Spencer begins to insert her change because she wants a Coca-Cola®. There is silence between them while Spencer inserts her change. With a quick motion Spencer stops and turns to Ashley, "What's your answer?"


	2. Let's just stop, drop everything

Ashley looks confused, "My answer to what?"

"The answer to the question I asked you before we got here."

Ashley doesn't know what she's talking about so she makes a face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spencer sighs angrily, "Don't play dumb, Ash. When I asked you to decide!" Spencer amplifies her voice.

"You can't make me do that, Aiden is my best friend. I can't--"

Spencer cuts her off, "Fine. Whatever." she turns her attention back to the soda machine.

"Hold on," Ashley grabs Spencer's arm and turns her around, "You didn't let me finish."

Spencer takes back her arm, "What's there to finish? You still love Aiden and not in that friend way; the way I love you. I may be from Ohio but don't think I'm stupid." Spencer snarls.

"That's not true and I don't think that you're stupid. And there is something to finish: I love you."

"Nice way of showing it." Spencer says under her breathe but loud enough for Ashley to hear.

"Stop." Ashley says upset.

Spencer pushes in on the Coca-Cola® picture and waits for her drink to come out, "Stop what?" her drink comes down and she squats down to grab it. She looks Ashley in the eye, "Stop loving you? Because I don't think I can."

"Well, we should be able to get through this, right?" Ashley asks hopeful.

Spencer smiles, "Yeah--"

"Good, so you're gonna actually listen to--"

"Separately." Spencer finishes her sentence.

"What?" Ashley says confused.

"As much as I love you and as much as you say you love me… I can't trust you and for that I am truly sorry." Spencer smiles sadly.

"I didn't just say it, I meant it and I still do. Spencer, we didn't even discuss anything, you didn't give me a chance to--"

"You had your chance." Spencer walks away from Ashley but she doesn't go back to the waiting room, she just wonders off.

"Spencer. Spencer!" Ashley yells after her but doesn't follow; she sighs.

Ashley decides to give Spencer some alone time so she goes back to the waiting room. As she walks in Aiden looks at her, "Where's Spencer?" he asks.

Ashley looks at the floor as she sits down, "I don't know. She's walking around."

"She's okay, right?" Glen asks worried about his little sister.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Ashley answers.

"Aww, what's wrong? Lesbian love quarrels?" Madison adds her 2 cents that Ashley definitely doesn't need now.

Ashley looks up at Madison, "You know what, Madison? I don't need your anti-lesbian comments right now. What happened to the nice Madison that was in the bathroom at the prom? I liked her a whole lot better." Ashley fires back at her.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Madison says realizing that that was the wrong time.

"Well," Ashley says after waiting with them, in silence, for about 45 minutes then she stands up, "I'm gonna go home, this night is just totally messed up now. Kyla, you need a ride home?" she directs her attention to her sister.

Kyla looks at Ashley, "Uh, I think I'll get Aiden to take me home."

"Okay. Have a nice rest of the night." Ashley begins to walk off.

"Wait, what about Spencer? Who's gonna take her home?" Glen says.

Ashley still walks and says, "I don't know, how about you and Madison."

"Wait, that--" Madison starts to speak then thinks and doesn't.

Ashley walks down to her car thinking about how she can fix everything, how she can rewind time. _**I can't do this without Spencer, I love her way to much just to let her go. Maybe I can hop into a time machine, I'll get Clay to build it because he's super smart. She sighs at the thoughts that she's having. Ugh, Aiden just messed up everything why can't he just be with my sister and like it? He always has to get what he wants, he's so stubborn.**_ Ashley goes down to the parking lot and stands there in shock.

She sees Spencer waiting by her car looking quite cold it must be because the hospital was still in the Ice Age. Ashley speed walks over to her car, "I thought--"

Spencer chatters through her teeth, "I'm cold. Hint, hint."

"Oh, yeah." Ashley unlocks her car with her keychain then thy both get in. Ashley starts the car then turns on the heat. She stares at Spencer.

Spencer puts her hands in front of the heater, "This feels pretty good."

"What are you doing?" Ashley says.

"I'm trying to get warm what does it look like?" Spencer says jokingly.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Spencer turns to look at Ashley, "I needed a ride home."

"Why didn't you get one from Glen?"

"He's with Madison and I don't want to deal with her right now."

"So…" Ashley still doesn't understand.

"Ashley, this doesn't mean anything." Spencer assures her.

Ashley looks at the steering wheel, "Oh."

They sit in the car for what feels like a hour but it was only six minutes. "Are you gonna drop me home or what?" Spencer asks.

Ashley puts on her sit belt and Spencer does the same, "Yeah."

They get on the road and after about 10 minutes of driving Spencer's phone rings, "Hello?" she says.

"Hey, where are you? We're leaving." Glen says on the other side of the line.

"Um, I'm with Ashley. She's driving me home right now."

"Oh, she told us that you were walking around and she didn't know where you were."

"She didn't know. I did walk around for a little while but then… she's driving me home." Spencer says.

"Okay, see you when I get home, bye." Glen says.

"Bye." Spencer hangs up her phone then gazes out the window.

_**I could be talking right now but no… we're just sitting her. Maybe she's trying to give me a chance--another chance-- to talk to her. I'm gonna say something. **_Ashley thinks to herself.

"Spencer, listen." Ashley says with no warning.

Spencer still stares out into the stars, "Mhmm."

"I love you and that I mean, like I meant it every other time I said it."

"That's not what I care about right now. I know you love me… I just wanna know if you still like Aiden." Spencer says talking to the window.

"No." Ashley answers.

Spencer stops her gazing and looks at Ashley, "Are you sure?"

They stop at a stoplight and Ashley looks at Spencer, "Spence, I…"


	3. Never Too Late

Spencer rolls her eyes then looks back out the window, "Ugh, I can't get a straight answer out of you anymore."

The light turns green so Ashley stops staring at Spencer, "It's not that easy, honey."

"Yes, it is. Here let me show you." Spencer straightens her back and looks at Ashley, "Do I love Ashley Davies? Yes. Do I love anyone else the way I love her? No. Now tell me: how hard was that?"

Tears begin to flow from Ashley's face, "I love you, Spencer Carlin. And I love no one else the way I love you." Ashley looks at Spencer for a split second then looks back at the road, "You trust me?"

_**She's crying. I've never seen her cry… only about her dad. Maybe she's telling the truth but, I cant trust Aiden. What if he tries something with her? She never cheated on me so I think we can do this and if I ever see Aiden touch her I'll beat him to death. Not really**_Spencer thinks while staring at Ashley.

Spencer smiles, "I do trust you."

"Then please give me another chance." Ashley begs as she pulls up to Spencer's house.

Spencer looks at the radio hoping that there's a sign to tell her this is right, "Hold on." Spencer changes the channel and she hears their song, 'Miracle by Paramore'. And their favorite part is coming up--

"_**I'm not going because I've been waiting for a miracle and I'm not leaving.**_ _**I won't let you--let you give up on a miracle when it might save you. We've learned to run from anything uncomfortable. We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know that inside we're broken. I try to patch things up again to cut my tears and kill these fears but have I told you-- have I…"**_

"It's our song. It's amazing how it comes on at a moment like this." Spencer says.

Ashley smiles and looks at Spencer, "Yeah. It's a sign; we're suppose to be together."

"God, I hope so. I don't want to be making a mistake." Spencer says.

"You won't be." Ashley says.

Both Spencer and Ashley smile at one another and they kiss for a few seconds. Ashley then hugs Spencer for what seems lie forever to both of them. They stay that way until Glen pulls into the Carlins' driveway.

Spencer blushes and laughs because of nerves. "You're so cute when you blush." Ashley says to Spencer.

Spencer giggles then puts on a serious face, "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything and everything." Ashley responds.

"I'm not gonna tell you not to hang out with Aiden but could you at least tell me when y'all are hanging out. It was kind of weird that when I came over for my book you seemed like you were caught in the act or something." Spencer says.

Ashley sighs, "That means you don't trust me."

"No," Spencer grabs Ashley's hand, "I do trust you. I just don't trust Aiden…knowing that he wants you makes me a little bit edgy. Sorry for caring about my girlfriend so much. I mean Aiden didn't even tell Kyla anything about what happened at prom."

"That doesn't mean anything. I mean, should he have to tell her something that would hurt her?" Ashley says.

Spencer looks confused, "Of course he should. People say I love you all the time and that's something that hurts so bad that it feels good but people still say it don't they?"

"You're right. So if he doesn't say something should I tell her?" Ashley asks feeling the need to ask Spencer all the questions in the world to see what her pretty little mind can think of.

"Yes. She's you're sister."

"Half-sister."

"Clay's adopted but I would still do anything for him. Half, whole or nothing it's about telling the truth… you're still her blood." Spencer says.

Ashley agrees by nodding her head, "Again you're right."

Spencer smiles, "Yes, aren't I always?"

"No." Ashley responds quickly.

Spencer tilts her head to the side, "You know I am but whatever." She opens her door, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Ashley frowns, "Aww, so soon?"

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep."

"You don't need it." Ashley says trying to flatter Spencer.

Spencer blushes, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me thank your mom and dad, they did a pretty good job with you." Ashley says.

Spencer smiles big, "Okay, okay. I really have to go so I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." Spencer leans in to kiss Ashley. "I'll text you later tonight to see if you're up, still."

"Okay, love you."

"Ditto."


	4. How long must we sing this song?

Spencer gets out of the car and walks up to her house but not before looking back at Ashley who is watching her. Ashley waves and Spencer waves back before Ashley drives off.

Spencer walks into her house to find Glen in his pajamas sitting on the couch playing some army game. "Are you ever gonna stop playing this game?" she says locking the door behind her.

"Um, are you ever gonna stop being Ashley's toy?" Glen says with hostility in his voice.

Spencer walks over to Glen, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. When are you gonna stop her from controlling you?"

Spencer makes a face that shows that she's not thrilled about what Glen just said, "Ashley does **not** control me. I am my own person. Don't turn into mom and tell me that Ashley is bad news, she's tainted me blah, blah, blah."

"I don't have to turn into mom to tell you crap you already know. And mom's right. Ashley has tainted you; you weren't gay when we lived in Ohio." Glen says putting his game on pause and looking at Spencer.

Spencer rolls her eyes, "This is not up for discussion. Get over it, Glen." She begins walking to the stairs but she stops in her tracks when she hears Glen say something, "What?"

"You're not deaf, Spence." Glen says who is now standing almost right on top of Spencer.

Spencer turns around, "No, I'm not but please repeat what you just said; I wanna make sure I heard you right."

"I said Ashley's a dyke." Glen said clenching down with his teeth.

Spencer slaps Glen across the face as hard as she can, "Say it again and a slap won't be all you get!" Spencer screams.

Glen rubs his face where Ashley slapped him (which has turned red), "What's your problem!?" he screams at her.

"It looks like you're my problem tonight. I'm supposed to have support from my family but I don't seem to be getting any. Only dad and Clay are supportive."

Glen grabs Spencer's shoulders, "Can't you see you're hurting mom with this mess?"

She rips away from him, "It's not about her! And it's not about you! Don't you think if I could I would be straight and make everyone happy but I sure as hell am not gonna be something less than I am. I'm not gonna be miserable so mom can be happy--" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"No, you're just being--" Glen interrupts her.

She takes control of the conversation again, "Stubborn? Glen, are you serious? You think I chose this? You think I chose to be gay? NO, I did not. I wouldn't choose to be this miserable all the time. And on top of everything else Chelsea is in the hospital… she's--she's my sister. And you're not making this any better by saying something so hateful--so messed up." Spencer stops talking and waits for Glen to say something he says nothing. "You know the only people that really care about me and my happiness are Ashley, Clay, Chelsea and dad. Sadly, I can't put you and mom on that list."

Glen sighs, "I'm--"

Spencer holds up her hand to hush him, "Forget it, Glen, just forget it. Just know that I love Ashley and that's not changing. And at this very moment I wish you weren't my brother… you're dead to me, Glen." Spencer looks at him sadly then walks up the stairs to her room.

Ashley is feeling pretty good knowing that everything is good with Spencer now. _**I wonder what Aiden and Kyla are doing right now. Maybe he told her so I won't have to tell her. Aiden can be such a ass sometimes, I don't even know how I became his friend. **_

Ashley pulls up in front of her house and sees Aiden's car parked in front of the garage. _**Great!**_ Ashley thinks sarcastically. She waits for the garage to open then pulls in. She grabs her purse and then gets out of the car. She uses her keychain to lock her car.

She opens the door that leads from the garage into the kitchen. Then she starts up the stairs, "Hey, Ash, you wanna watch a movie with us?" Kyla asks from the living room with Aiden by her side.

She doesn't stop she keeps on walking, "No, I'm really tired." she says practically to herself. She makes her way to her room and kicks off her shoes then walks over to her closet to change into her pajamas. She finds a pair of black Soffe's and a black tank top to change into. After changing, she goes into her bathroom to take off her make up, clean her face and brush her teeth. When she comes out of her bathroom she sees Aiden sitting on her bed.

She turns off her bathroom light and leans on her wall waiting for him to say something. "So are we gonna talk?" he finally says.


	5. He loves me, he loves you not

"What's there to talk about?" she asks.

Aiden stands up, "What do you mean? I'm in love with you."

She stands up straight, "Don't say that."

"It's true. I can't lie to myself anymore." he says going closer to her.

"Well, Aiden, I don't love you like that. You're like my brother. And plus I have Ashley and you have Kyla." Ashley says walking away from him.

He grabs her arm, "So what? None of that changes my feelings. I know you love me the way I love you. You just don't wanna hurt your sister or Spencer, I understand--"

She takes her arm back slowly, "No, Aiden. I don't love you like that. We tried that once before and it didn't work. You're kind of scaring me now."

"Stop it." Aiden says throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. You're with my sister, be happy with her."

"You can't fake happy, Ashley, I wanna be with you." Aiden says invading Ashley's personally space.

Ashley pushes him away, "NO! Stop, Kyla's right downstairs. Stop making a fool out of yourself."

"Fine!" Aiden says walking to her door, "I'll go but you can't lie to yourself about what you feel. I know I'm in your heart."

"You are in my heart… just not where Spencer is, Aiden." Ashley says feeling sorry for him. He walks out of her room to go see if Kyla was still sleeping. Ashley grabs her cell out of her purse and lays on her bed. Ashley plugs her cell up to her charger and as she does she gets a text. She opens the text:

"What R U doing? -Spence 3."

Ashley texts back, "Nothing. I just sat down."

Spencer: aw. R u tired, u want me 2 leave u alone?

Ashley: Never 

(When Spencer sees the text she smiles.)

Spencer: good. I wasn't gonna.

Ashley: cute little jerk :/

Spencer: but u love me 

Ashley: true. True. True.

Spencer: o! Glen definitely pissed me off.

Ashley: hey can I call or r u not in the mood? I wanna tell u something.

Spencer: No, call me. I have to tell you 2

Ashley: o.k.

Spencer phone rings and she knows it's Ashley without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey." Ashley says happily.

"Hiya." Spencer says just as happy.

Ashley chuckles a little bit, "You're such a weirdo."

"No, Glen is." Spencer says remembering what she was gonna originally say.

"And why is that?" Ashley says.

"He picked a fight with me out of nowhere when I walked in, about you and me." Spencer says.

"What did he say?" Ashley asks getting defensive. Spencer tells Ashley all the details… and that means everything. She definitely made sure not to leave out the part about where she slapped him silly. "You're kidding, right?" Ashley says appalled that Glen, no matter how evil he can be, said that.

"No, I'm not. He seriously had the nerve to tell me all that crap… he's ridiculous." Spencer says getting fumed from the conversation with Glen.

"Calm down, Spence, it's over. Sounds like you definitely won that fight. You're so tough." Ashley says trying to make Spencer laugh, "Growl." Ashley makes a growling noise.

Spencer laughs, "Shut up."

Ashley laughs, "Seriously, that's crazy… Glen's never been that big of a jerk. I actually though he liked me, I mean we did play paintball together. He even gave me a high five."

"I know, right? I hope he apologizes tomorrow. I think he's just a little bit scared that Chelsea's in the hospital… again." Spencer says with sadness in her voice.

Ashley frowns add this, "How's she doing? Your mom's watching her still?"

"Yeah. And Clay's still at the hospital, right by her side like a knight in shining armor." Spencer says smiling at the thought of at least one of her brothers being sweet today.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, yeah the baby's fine… I hope. Actually, I don't really know."

"I hope so, too. Clay would make a great dad and Chelsea would make a great mother. I just know it." Ashley says sweetly.

"Did you just say something nice about someone else?" Spencer says pretending to gasp.

"Funny. Very." Ashley responds.

Both girls laugh at Spencer's joke. They continue to talk about random things for the next hour and a half. They both are pretty much asleep until, "Hey, didn't you have something to tell me?" Spencer says.

"Uh," Ashley remembers what she was gonna tell Spencer but quickly tries to forget. _**If I tell her that Aiden came over and confessed his love for me, again, she'll dump me… again. And we're really happy now, I mean it's only been a good six hours but I feel like everything is going back to normal. I don't think I need to--" **_

Spencer interrupts Ashley's thoughts, "Is that a no?"

Ashley snaps out of it, "It wasn't anything important. Just that I love you and I'm glad that we worked out everything."

Spencer smiles at this, "Me too. Everything you just said but from me, I'm too lazy to repeat everything."

Ashley laughs at her girlfriend's laziness, "Okay. I think I'm gonna let you go so you can sleep."

"Mhmm." Spencer says dosing off.

"Night. Love you."

"Mhmm, you too." Spencer manages to say. Ashley hangs up her phone then snuggles up in her sheets and Spencer does the same thing in her bed.


	6. Don't let me go

Four weeks pass and everything seems like it's back to normal… between everyone except Glen and Spencer. Glen never apologized to Spencer about what he said so she decided not to forgive him. Aiden finally told Kyla that it wouldn't work and so they broke up. He failed to mention to Kyla that it wouldn't work because he was in love with her sister.

So Aiden and Ashley are talking regularly again. And Ashley and Spencer are doing great although Ashley hasn't been telling Spencer when she's hanging out with Aiden. But Ashley does when Spencer asks.

Oh, and Chelsea finally came back to school with the baby still growing in her womb.

"So, are you gonna help me with my chemistry homework today or am I stuck trying to figure it out?" Ashley says walking with Spencer to her locker.

Spencer smiles, "Hmm, I think I can do that only if you're obedient this time. Don't get mad at me because you don't understand H20."

"Are you kidding? How does Mr. Carney teach that stupid class anyway? Who really cares about any of that stuff; I know I don't." Ashley says throwing her arms everywhere to be dramatic.

Spencer rolls her eyes playfully, "You're so dramatic."

"I know, especially about a subject I have no clue about." Ashley says as they stop at Spencer's locker.

Spencer opens her locker, "You need your Spanish book?"

"Yeah." Ashley says leaning against the locker doors next to Spencer's.

Spencer takes a few folders out and Ashley's Spanish book, "Here." Spencer says handing the book to Ashley.

"Thanks, Spence." Ashley says stepping away from the locker.

Spencer closes her locker and they start to walk again, "You're welcome, Ash."

"So you don't have study hall today?" Ashley asks.

Spencer sighs, "No, I have to go to some seminar because Mrs. Rooney signed me up for it. It's suppose to be for 'accelerating' students, super." Spencer says not so enthused.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could come to study hall with me. I get the feeling that seminar's gonna be super boring." Ashley says.

"Yeah, maybe I can catch up on some sleep." she nudges Ashley.

"Looks like you're turning into me." Ashley stops in front of her class, "Good job."

Spencer smirks and stops with her, "So I guess you are a bad influence, huh?" Ashley smiles, "Got to go. See you after school." she kisses Ashley one the cheek and walks off.

"Meet me by my car!" Ashley yells at her.

Spencer doesn't look back but yells, "Okay!"

Ashley laughs at this and watches Spencer strut down the hall. She has a few minutes before the bell rings so she decides to go to Spencer's locker to get her iPod. _**I wanna listen to some sounds while I'm sleeping. **_She thinks as she slowly walks to the locker. And lucky her, she sees Aiden coming from the opposite direction. He smiles and waves at her, "Hey." she says as they close the gap between the two.

"Hey," he says towering over her, "Why aren't you in class?"

They stop in front of Spencer's locker, "I came to get my iPod really quick. I have study hall so I think I'm gonna sleep while listening to some tunes."

"That's what you do best." Aiden jokes.

Ashley opens Spencer's locker, "Oh you know me so well." she exaggerates.

He laughs, "So what are you doing after school? Wanna go to Gray's?"

She moves books around because she can't find her iPod, "Uh, I don't know. I think I'm busy with Spencer today." she says kinda preoccupied.

"Oh," he says, "Okay well maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe… I think Spence is taking me to the movies," she turns to look at him, "I think she might actually pay for a change." she resumes what she was doing.

Aiden sighs and the bell rings as he does so, "Alright."

She finds her iPod and grabs it, closes the locker then looks at him, "Something wrong?" she places the iPod in her purse.

"You're always with Spencer. I never get to hang out with you outside of school." Aiden complains.

"Um, how old are you again?" Ashley says laughing at him.

"I'm serious, it's like you don't have time for me anymore. It sucks."

Ashley raises her left eyebrow, "Are you kidding? You're not my boyfriend, Aiden. I think I'm allowed to spend time with my girlfriend. I mean she is my girlfriend, I love spending time with her."

"It's not like I didn't want to be more." Aiden says.

Ashley sighs, "Not this again. Honestly, Aiden, I thought you were over this… we discussed this a few weeks ago. Nothing's going on between you and me."

Aiden stares at her without saying a word then he sees she has something on her cheek, a pen mark maybe. He places his hand on her cheek and tries to rub it off gently. "Aiden…" Ashley says not looking directly at him, "Stop." He says nothing. He slowly leans in to her until there's a scream coming from the right side of him.

"Ugh!" Spencer screams, narrows her eyes angrily at both of them and walks the other way.

Ashley pushes Aiden away and begins to run after Spencer, "Spencer! Spencer!"

"Leave me alone, Ashley." Spencer snipes at Ashley.

Ashley finally catches up with Spencer and stops her in her tracks, "Stop for a second, please." she says out of breathe while holding Spencer's arms.

Spencer snatches her arms away, "That's the second time, Ash, the second time I've seen y'all in that same position. God, Ashley!"

Ashley's finally able to catch her breathe, "I can explain."

"I don't want an explanation, I wanna rewind time. Can you do that for me, Ashley? Rewind time?" Spencer says angrily.

"No, I can't but--"

"No 'buts'. We're done. I'm sick of being hurt by you. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Spencer says pursing her lips together.


	7. When you let you're heart win

"You don't mean that. I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly right! He was about to kiss you and you didn't even flinch. He touches all over you and you still don't even flinch. That's not normal, that's definitely a sign that you're not committed to me." Spencer says brushing past Ashley.

"Wait," Ashley grabs Spencer's arm firmly, "I was telling him to stop when he touched me." she pleads.

Spencer yanks her arm away again, "So what?! You didn't make a movement. Actions speak louder than words." this time Spencer doesn't walk away, she stands there with her arms folded waiting for Ashley to say something.

Ashley looks down at her feet then back up at Spencer, "You're right, I should've pushed him away but I figured he would listen to me."

Spencer rolls her eyes and just as she does so Aiden walks up behind Ashley, "I'm sorry--"

"Save it for someone who cares, backstabber." Spencer says to Aiden. While Spencer stares at Aiden her anger grows stronger and stronger. She slaps him, "I'll never forgive you. I didn't even forgive you the first time you pulled this little stunt. You're a backstabber," Spencer gets in his face, "You're so stubborn and a douche. There's not much I can say that I haven't said before."

Ashley sighs, "Spencer--"

"But I will say that I was stupid and I should've known." She sighs, "I got to go to class…" Spencer trails off and begins walking.

Ashley starts to follow her but Aiden grabs her arm. She takes it away and slaps him, "Don't you ever touch me, again!" she points her finger in his face while saying this. "Why can't you just let me be happy? What's your problem, Aiden?" he opens his mouth but Ashley knows that she doesn't want to hear it, "Just shut up. I don't care. I don't care anymore. That's the second time you ruined my relationship with her. What if I don't get her back, Aiden? You know, I'll never talk to you again if I don't get her back and I probably still won't if we get back together. Ugh!" she screams, "Why can't you take your testosterone someplace else? I'm gay, Aiden! I don't like boys, jesus, get that through your head." with all that said Ashley skips study hall and stays in the bathroom for the rest of the period.

_**I must have the best relationship luck in the world right now. This is not fair! Aiden ruins everything! Ugh, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He has to have everything his way. He won't accept the fact that I love hi--her. Whoa, I almost thought about him…no. I don't love him like that. I love Spencer, I'm in love with Spencer. Spencer is my girlfriend.**_ Ashley thinks to herself while looking at herself in the mirror. The last bell rings and Ashley grabs her stuff to go to her car. As she opens the stall she sees Kyla.

Kyla turns around to see Ashley's dried up tears, "Hey, what's wrong?" Kyla walks over to her sister.

"Aiden's a jerk is all." Ashley says nonchalantly.

Kyla places a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Why?"

Ashley wipes her face with her shirt sleeve so there are no traces of tears, "Nothing."

"Yeah, right." Kyla says and takes her hand away, "Seriously, what's up?"

Ashley thinks about whether she should spill the beans about why he really broke up with her, "I'll tell you when we get home. I'd feel more comfortable."

"Okay, but I'm staying after school so I'll be home around six." Kyla says.

"See you when you get home." Ashley says dashing out of the bathroom. By the time she comes out of the bathroom half of the kids are gone. She starts walking to her car hoping for Spencer to be waiting there but she knows that she may be wrong. Scratch that--right.

Spencer's leaning on Ashley's car waiting for her to come over and she has something in her hands. Ashley reaches Spencer, "Here's your stuff." Spencer hands over a small book bag with Ashley's books.

"I don't want this stuff, why didn't you just leave it in the locker." Ashley says placing the bag on the ground.

"Because that's my locker and you have your own, maybe even Aiden's." Ashley rolls her eyes, "And plus I don't wanna have to run into you all the time if we're broken up."

Ashley sighs, "Are we really gonna do this?"

"Yeah." Spencer says not looking directly at Ashley.

Ashley turns away from Spencer and kicks her car tire, "Is there nothing I can do?" Ashley says leaning on her car with her hands, not looking at Spencer.

Spencer blinks back tears, "No."


	8. We are broken

Ashley tosses the bag of her stuff in the backseat then looks at Spencer even though Spencer is staring off elsewhere, "And you're not even gonna let me explain?"

Spencer finally looks at Ashley with her arms crossed, "I guess not." Spencer swallows hard.

Ashley opens her mouth only to be defeated by her thoughts; she closes it. She tosses her purse in the passenger seat. "I would try to talk to you but… it'll get me nowhere so forget it." she opens her car door.

"So you're not gonna argue with me?" Spencer says feeling kinda of confused because Ashley always spoke her mind.

She gets into her car and closes the door, "No, I'm not gonna argue with you but I'm not giving up on us. Maybe you'll come to your senses and realize what a mistake you're making." Ashley starts her car.

Spencer just stares at Ashley, "Maybe I will. And maybe you'll finally admit that you have feelings for Aiden… like I know you do." Spencer purses her lips.

"Whatever." Ashley says angrily.

"Yeah, whatever," Spencer gets off of Ashley's car, "Oh, and here's your bracelet." Spencer takes off the white engraved bracelet that Ashley gave her at prom. "I thought you might want it back," she hands it to Ashley.

Ashley grabs it and tosses it in her purse, "You know you're acting like a bitch right now."

Spencer makes a disapproving face, "What? How?"

Ashley looks Spencer in the eye, "You act like this isn't even fazing you--like this is nothing to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley looks away, "Don't you dare even think that. Ever since I got here you've been my best friend, of course it's affecting me. I actually don't know how I'm gonna go on without being close to you." Spencer says on the defensive side.

Ashley swings her head in Spencer's direction fast, "You're not even crying! You're not showing any emotion whatsoever." Spencer can see the tears streaming down Ashley's face which makes her wanna cry.

"I did cry, okay? You can ask everyone at that stupid seminar. My eyes were so watery it was like Niagara Falls, so don't even, Ashley. Don't make this about you, because there is more than one person that gets hurt in this." Spencer says.

"Well, here's an idea: don't do this." Ashley says being a smart-ass.

Spencer rolls her eyes, "I'd rather be hurt now than find out you're cheating on me further down the road, after I fall harder for you than I'm already falling now."

"You don't know what could happen in the future…" Ashley says trailing off.

"Well, I'm just playing scared. Kinda reminds me of someone I know." Spencer says directing her last comment and Ashley.

Ashley opens her car door and steps out of her car, "Scared? You're saying that I'm scared?" Ashley says each time louder than before.

"Yeah, I don't think I stuttered." Spencer snaps at Ashley.

Ashley gets really close to Spencer's face, "I'm not the one that took a billion years to tell my parents that I was into the girls. I'm not the one that—"

Spencer cuts Ashley off, "That what? Is a whore because, indeed, you are. I don't even know how I believed you would be with me and only me. I mean, hello, you even went back to the old team. I should've listened to everyone's advice; telling me to stay away from you. I must've been out of my mind…"

Ashley steps back from Spencer, not believing anything that just came out of her mouth. _**No. She didn't just say any of that stuff. She's suppose to be all sweet and innocent and—I don't even know anymore. Maybe I turned her into this hateful, spiteful bitch, she couldn't get like this on her own.—Ashley thinks.**_

"Okay, fine. You must've been out of your mind. Maybe I am the biggest mistake of your life and maybe I am a whore. Maybe I am screwed up; maybe I am psycho but…" Ashley gets back into her car.

"But what, Ashley?" Spencer says regretting every word that just came out of her mouth.

"I thought you were the one to fix all that." Ashley says putting on her shades to hide her face because she is now sobbing.

"Ashley…" Spencer says as the words from Ashley echo in her head. Ashley speeds out of the parking lot almost colliding with another student driver. Spencer sighs, _**I hope she doesn't get hurt, I'll blame myself.**_ Spencer thinks while watching as Ashley drives away.


	9. Just turn into something I like

Ashley speeds away in her beautiful, new convertible, weaving through the horrible L.A traffic. _**Ugh, what a mess. I'm not blaming myself for this. She's being irrational, psycho, crazy and on top of all that, a bitch. I wish none of this ever happened; I wish she still lived in Ohio… for both of our sakes. Actually, that's a lie. I would never want her to be four thousands miles away from me. I don't even want her to be four feet away from me, how pathetic am I? –**_Ashley thinks to herself while driving like a super psycho maniac.

She drives to the only place that ever really felt like home: the beach. Yes, she lives in this fancy house, but that's all it is; it's not what she calls home. At the beach she can write songs that come straight from the heart and she's sure she'll never get turned away by the ocean.

Ashley arrives to the beach after ten minutes of reckless driving. _**This is just what I need right now: peace and quiet.**_ She parks her car and grabs her purse but leaves her heels in the car. _**My heels make me look hot but I'm not trying to impress anyone… anymore.**_ She enables her car alarm before walking on the beach. _**I use to come out here with Spencer all the time and just watch the sunset. I can't believe that's all gonna end.**_ Ashley walks around the beach for five minutes before spotting someone she knows.

A blonde haired girl with a rocking body, about 5'2 seductively walks over to her, "Long time no see, Davies."

Ashley looks at the girl, "Hey, Sara." _**Sara. My ex… well one of the many notorious "Ashley ex's". She's still pretty hot. She went to King before Spencer got here but then she transferred to some Christian academy. [Even though she's far from Christian. Maybe—maybe I should take this as a sign…**_

Spencer sighs then walks to room 207 for her GLBT alliance meeting. _**I know I shouldn't have said any of that crap but I'm hurt. I don't wanna feel like second best to Aiden but that's what I am. I mean she obviously has feelings for him. I feel like I'm not enough for her some times. Maybe this break will be a good thing for us. And maybe it'll just kill me to be away from her. **_Spencer finally gets to the room; there are only about nine people in the room. She sees Kyla sitting in the very back of the room, "Hey!" Spencer says happy to see she's not the only one in there.

Kyla smiles and waves Spencer over, "Hey. You okay? You look like you've been crying."

Spencer walks over to Kyla and slides into the desk next to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just—"

"Ashley problems, right?" Kyla finishes her sentence, sensing her uneasiness.

Spencer hangs her head, "Yeah."

Kyla rolls her eyes, "She'll get over it. She always does."

Spencer looks at Kyla, "Well, the thing is we bro—"

A black haired girl about the same size as Ashley interrupts Kyla and Spencer's conversation, "Um, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if anyone was sitting here?" she points to the seat in front of Spencer.

Spencer smiles at the girl, "It's okay and no, no one's sitting there."

The girl smiles at Spencer while dropping her stuff in the desk, "My name's Carmen Garcia." She extends her hand.

Spencer smiles and shakes her hand, "I'm Spencer Carlin and this is," she looks at Kyla, "Kyla Woods."

Carmen extends her hand to Kyla, too, "Nice to meet you."

Kyla shakes her hand, "I haven't seen you around, you new here?"

A club leader begins to speak so Carmen stops shaking Kyla's hand and sits in the desk, "Uh yeah. I moved here from New York."

Kyla perks up, "Oh, New York? How is it up there, I mean is it crazy different from L.A."

"Yeah, I lived in the city. This place is so bright and vibrant and—it's just super different."

Spencer chimes in, "I know what you mean. I moved her a little while ago, well, technically it wasn't that long ago but it feels like it. Anyway, I moved here from Ohio and I don't think I'm fully adjusted to this L.A life, yet."

"Wow, Ohio, that's like—"

"Crazy. I know." Spencer laughs and Carmen laughs along with her. They continue to talk for the next hour.

Kyla is in tears from a joke that Carmen made, "Okay, okay. I really have to go to the bathroom. Be right back, guys." Kyla says grabbing her purse and exiting.

Spencer recovers from her laughter, "Your life seems like a sitcom."

"Well, it pretty much is," Carmen smiles. They don't say anything to each other for the next ten seconds but then Carmen interrupts the silence, "So, what's the story with you and Kyla? You guys…" Carmen lets Spencer fill in the blanks.

Spencer waves her hands frantically in front of her face, "No, no, no, no, and no."

Carmen laughs, "Wow. I don't think she's bad looking, what's with all the 'no's'?"

Spencer stops moving her hand and then smirks, "Well, she's… just a friend. That is all."

Carmen seems intrigued, "So you're not into girls?"

_**I could tell her that I have a girlfriend or I can tell her that I just broke up with my girlfriend but wouldn't that make me seem like a slut? I could also tell her that Kyla's her half sister. Um, wow, in a weird and retarded way I feel like I wanna tell this girl that I'm completely and totally single…**_--Spencer thinks.

"Um, I am." Spencer says honestly.

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't wanna be the only one at this school. I mean there are other people in here but they aren't as hot as you." Carmen says all flirty like.

Spencer feels her cheeks burn up, "Thank you. And I don't think you're the only one here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well," Spencer moves her legs around because they're falling asleep, "My girlfriend goes here." _**Ex.**_ Spencer thinks.

"Oh." Carmen says disappointedly.

"I mean ex. We actually just broke up like… before I came in here. Technically, before 4th period."

Carmen gives Spencer sad eyes then places her hand on Spencer's for comfort, "I'm sorry."

_**Okay, she's touching me. This is kinda like Kelly all over again but… I like it. No, it seems to me that things are moving way too fast.**_

Spencer takes her hand back then pretends to tie her shoes, "It's okay." _**No, it's not. Leave me alone. No, wait, don't leave me alone. Ugh, my conscience is fighting with… itself… or is it fighting with me. Isn't "it" me, though? I feel like I'm going crazy.**_ Spencer comes back up from 'tying' her shoes, "I'm fine." She puts on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Carmen says still with sad eyes.

"Yep. Well, I will be." Spencer smiles trying to convince herself of the lie she's telling.

"Positive?" Carmen questions again.

Spencer nods her head slowly, "Yeah."

Carmen straightens her back, "Well, in that case. You wanna show me the little that you know about this town? You know, take me out?"

Spencer's face shows her surprise, "Uh."

_**Wow. She definitely just asked me out. Well, she asked me to ask her out… does any of that make sense because it sure doesn't to me. Um…**_


	10. CrushCrushCrush Quiet Evening Alone

"I don't think that's a good idea, I just got out of a relationship and—" Spencer says sheepishly.

Carmen stops her, "I mean as friends." She smiles.

Spencer feels pretty embarrassed, "Oh, well yeah. I'll show you around."

Carmen nods her head, "Good. When?"

Spencer thinks about it, "Well, I don't know. I—"

Kyla comes back, "Sorry I took so long. I was talking to Aiden." She sits down in her seat.

Spencer tenses up at the sound of his name, "Who's Aiden?" Carmen asks.

"My ex-boyfriend." Kyla says a little uneasy.

"And my ex's ex… if that makes any sense." Spencer says.

Kyla quickly turns her head to Spencer, "What?"

"Um, are we playing the question game? Okay then, why?"

Carmen looks confused, "Your ex? Ashley?" Kyla says.

"Yeah. That's what I meant to tell you but we kinda got sidetracked." Spencer smiles at Carmen.

Carmen raises my hand, "I guess that was my fault, hmm?"

Spencer smiles and shakes her head at Carmen, "Wow, so this is for real. Like you guys aren't on a break?" Kyla says extremely shocked.

"Nope. We're officially broken up." Spencer makes a bummed out face.

Kyla scoots her desk closer to Spencer's, "I'm sorry, babe." She rubs Spencer's back.

Spencer takes Kyla's hand away, "It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

Kyla raises her eyebrow expecting that Spencer it lying, "O…kay."

The club leader finally announces, "All right, guys, thanks for coming. See y'all next meeting. Don't forget to come back." Everyone starts to leave the room. Spencer, Kyla and Carmen all stand up.

"Well, I'm gonna go catch a ride with Aiden, you wanna come Spencer?" Kyla asks throwing her purse over her shoulder.

Spencer chuckles to herself, "No." _**I'd probably kill him.**_ She thinks.

Kyla makes a weird face, "What's up with that creepy serial killer laugh?"

"Nothing." Spencer says being short. _**I can't believe he didn't even tell Kyla he was in love with Ashley. He's such a whore. I'm not telling Kyla anything, he should be the one to break her heart… the way mines been torn into pieces on more than one occasion. He irks me so much. God! What does Ashley see in him? And why doesn't she see it in me?**_

Kyla narrows her eyes, "You're lying to me. What's up? Is there something I should know about?"

Spencer sighs, "Yeah. Ask Aiden. Maybe you'll understand why me and Ashley—"

Just before Spencer finishes her sentence Mr. Knight in shining armor walks in, "Hey, Kyla, ready to go?" he walks up to the group of girls. And they are pretty much alone now considering that everyone has places to be.

Spencer looks away, "Yeah. I think I'm ready." Kyla says sensing Spencer's uneasiness; which Carmen kinda senses too.

"Hey, Spencer." Aiden says trying to be polite.

Spencer doesn't look at him; just Carmen, "Um, this is Carmen, Aiden. She's a new girl here. She's pretty cool." Kyla says changing the subject.

Carmen waves, "Hi." She says meekly.

Aiden waves slowly still in pain from Spencer's rejection, "Hey."

Spencer looks at Kyla, "Well, I think I'm gonna go so, see you later, Ky." She looks at Carmen, "Nice meeting you and I guess I'll take you out soon." Spencer waves at everyone, not including Aiden, and walks out of the room with her backpack thrown over her shoulder.

She walks down to her locker, which takes a good two minutes. She tosses her books in her locker. "Hey!" an out of breath voice says down the hall.

Spencer turns her head to see who it is, "Yeah?" she still can't see the figure but she does know it's a girl.

The girls runs up to Spencer and Spencer sees it's Carmen, "You left so fast."

Spencer blushes because she's so embarrassed, "Yeah sorry about that. I just—" she slams her locker, "I just didn't want to be in the same room as him."

Carmen puts two and two together, "So I can only assume, but catch me if I'm wrong, that Aiden did something to break you and your ex up?"

_**Wow, she hit that on the head.**_ "Yeah. Pretty much. I mean he did confess his love to her about two times. Well, those are the times I actually know of. Who the hell knows how many other times he's done it." Spencer says getting angry at herself for even assuming that a boy and a girl that close could be friends after their history.

Carmen places a friendly hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know that I just met you and all but, it's definitely her lost." She smiles.

Spencer feels like that was the most genuine thing that she's heard in the past four month; so she smiles, "Thanks."

Carmen takes her hand away and waves her hand, "No problem."

Spencer looks at Carmen and tilts her head as if she's trying to figure her out. _**Where did this girl come from? Okay, I know where she came from but she's so nice and sweet to a stranger she just met. I didn't expect New Yorkers to be like this and she's actually pretty cute, adorable even.**_ "So I think I'm gonna go home now. I think you might be getting sick of my drama." Spencer smiles, making a joke.

Carmen smiles back, "No. This is very interesting honestly."

Spencer laughs, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm slowly trying to figure the people here out and if their as stupid as Ashley then I think I'm gonna have a hard time."

Spencer tilts her head again but this time in confusion, "Why is Ashley stupid?"

"She let a beautiful girl like you go. That's a dumb-ass move." She says confidently.

Spencer blushes, "All I can say is thank you." _**Wow. That's like the third compliment I've gotten from her.**_

"And all I can say is: it's the truth."

Spencer smiles, "Well, I think I actually am gonna go now. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Do you have a car?" Carmen asks.

"Nope. My brother's suppose to pick me up but he's probably somewhere with Madison, cheerleader, so I think I'm gonna call my mom and—"

Carmen cuts Spencer off, "I could drive you. I just got a brand new car. I mean I don't wanna sound creepy but—"

Spencer returns the favor by cutting her off, "That sounds good. I really don't wanna have to tell my mom at this very moment that Ashley and I broke up. So yeah that'd be great if you could drop me off, though?"

Carmen nods her head, "Understandable. Let's go then." Carmen motions in the direction of her car. Spencer smiles and walks with Carmen to her car.

_**I think I need a friend right now. I mean Kyla's a good friend and all but I think I need a friend that's outside our screwed up little circle. And I'm sure Ashley's making friends right now, she is a rock star's daughter. That kinda stuff rubs off. I hope she's okay though. I may not be with her but I do care about her well being. I'm not a complete bitch although I was before she left. Honestly, I didn't mean any of it. I think I'll call her when I get home. **_ Spencer thinks before entering Carmen's really nice 2006 Hyundai Sonata.

Meanwhile with Ashley at a beach house…

"We should go to my place. My mom's not home." Ashley says to Sara.

"Sounds like roses to me." Sara says wasted.

Ashley smirks, "I didn't know roses have a sound."

"They do if you listen hard enough."

"So I'm guessing that means yes? You wanna go back to my place?" Ashley says kinda confused.

Sara practically screams, "Hell yeah!"

_**She's so sloshed right now. Maybe she's exactly what I need to get my mind off Spencer. We're not together; I can do whatever I want. But I love her. Forget love! This is where love's gotten me; in the pits. Back to my place Sara goes!**_

--------------------A/N------------------

I'm pretty interested myself. I don't know what's gonna happen next. Lol. I'm surprised at ¾ of the stuff I write. And that includes the titles and stuff. Lol. Hmm in case anyone was wondering I take my titles from lines in songs. Most of them are from Paramore because I love Paramore. I guess I should give credit where credit is due huh? Okay here we go.

[1. I'm in time with you—Paramore—Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)/// 2.Let's just stop, drop everything—Chiodos—Baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek//// 3. Never Too Late—Three Days grace—Never Too Late/// 4. How long must we sing this song—Paramore—Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Cover) ///5. He loves me, He loves you not—Dream—He loves you not ///6. I Forget, I'll tell you when I find it. Oops. ///7. When you let your heart win—Paramore—That's what you get ///8. We Are Broken—Paramore—We Are Broken///9. Just turn into something I like—Katy Rose—I like ///10. CrushCrushCrush Quiet evening alone—Paramore—Crushcrushcrush well I'll PMS! xoxo


	11. When i get home you're so dead

Ashley's driving to her house, "So, is your mom home?" Sara asks.

"No, I wouldn't have invited you back if she was." Ashley says thinking about this decision because in a way she feels like she's cheating on Spencer.

Sara looks at Ashley, "Are you saying you're embarrassed of me?"

Ashley keeps her eyes on the road, "Yeah. You and every other girl that I bring to that stupid place."

Sara feels kinda of abused and used, "So does that include Spencer, too?"

Ashley stops at a stoplight very close to her house; "Does it really matter to you?" she looks at Sara.

Sara narrows her eye. She may be alcohol filled but she knows how she should be feeling: hurt. "Well, yeah it kinda of does. I'm not here to be your personal sex slave."

The light turn green so Ashley drives, "I never said you were. You wanted to come with me. I'm not holding you hostage."

Sara thinks about this. _**I really don't want to get into a fight with her. I just wanna have fun.**_ "Whatever, let's just go have fun. Why think about your stupid ex when you have this," meaning herself, "Right in front of you."

Ashley scoffs at Sara. _**What am I doing? If I did anything with her I'd be downgrading tremendously. I can't do this. **_"Listen, you don't have any right to talk about her, you don't even know her. And on top of that I love her." Ashley does a U-turn, "I'm taking you home."

Sara comes down from her little high, "Are you kidding me?"

Ashley laughs at this, "Sara, you're not so above her. And, no, I'm not kidding you."

Sara finds this kinda funny so she laughs, "She dumped you. Why do you still care so much for her?"

"Because I love her." Ashley says plain and simple.

"And you think she loves you?"

"I know she does."

Sara smirks, "If she loved you so much she'd be right here."

"She—" Ashley begins.

"She what? She's probably doing the same thing you are. But she's actually going through with it."

Ashley stops the car; "You don't know her, okay. You don't know what we've been through. All the hurdles and jumps and everything else; you couldn't imagine."

Sara searches Ashley's face then she opens the door and steps out but not before saying something. "Well, why are you even here? You could be jumping over more hurdles with this girl you love." She uses quotation signs with her fingers when she says love. Then she walks away from the car.

Ashley sits in the car thinking about this. _**Who is she to tell me anything about love? She was the one that ran away from our relationship. But I was the one that pretty much ended the relationship before it even began… I gotta find Spencer.**_

Spencer and Carmen decided to stop somewhere for some coffee or something. They've been sitting at Gray's for about an hour talking.

Spencer's laughing, "I feel like we've been talking forever."

Carmen smiles, "I feel like I've known you forever."

Spencer smiles at Carmen and bites her lip, "Same h—" her phone rings loudly. "Hold on one second." She looks at the caller id and sees that it's her mom. She answers, "Yes, mom."

"Hey, sweetie." Paula says.

Spencer makes an irregular face, "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great. Where are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm at Gray's with a—"

Paula assumes it's Ashley, "You're suppose to tell me when you're going out but tell her I said hi."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "It's not Ashley, mom."

"Oh." Paula says surprised. "Who are you there with? Aiden?"

Spencer scowls, "No, that's never gonna happen. I'm here with a friend, Carmen. She's new at school and town. I was just showing her around."

"Oh. Maybe you should invite her for dinner." Paula says.

"Uh, no. Actually…" Spencer gets an evil smirk on her face. "Her family invited me over for dinner and I couldn't decline." Carmen looks at Spencer with a devious look. Like she's impressed with her.

"Well, I think you should still come home and let the family meet her."

Spencer sighs, "Fine, mom. We'll come by in like twenty minutes."

Paula smiles over the phone, "Okay. See you when you get here. I love you."

"Love you, too, mom. Bye." Spencer closes her phone and throws it back in her purse.

"So you're a beautiful liar." Carmen says thinking of Shakira and Beyonce.

Spencer laughs, "Well, that's one of those habits I picked up from Ashley."

"I would say that's a bad thing but… it seems like you may be lying for the better if your mom is really like you described her."

"It's a great thing then because she's even worse than that."

Carmen laughs, "What's the lie you told?"

Spencer takes a sip of her lemonade; "I told my mom that your family already invited me over for dinner."

"I invited you for dinner?" Carmen asks.

Spencer nods her head, "Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, you did. No take backs."

Carmen laughs, "I couldn't if I tried, right?"

Spencer makes baby-ish face, "Nope."

Carmen stands up, "So I guess I should take you home so we can mingle with the family."

Spencer stands up reluctantly, "I guess so." She makes it looks like she's wrapping a noose around her neck. Carmen laughs. Then someone comes over.

"Funny, Spencer." The voice says.

Spencer turns around and loses her smile, "Hey."

The person looks at Carmen, "So, who's you're friend?"

Carmen extends her arm to the person; "I'm Carmen."

The girl just stares at Carmen's extended hand, "That's nice." Carmen takes her hand back.

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Well, we were just leaving so I'll see you, Ash."

"Where are you going?" Ashley asks.

"None of your business." Spencer says slinging her purse over her left shoulder.

Ashley sighs, "This is what you've been doing while we've been broken up?"

"I haven't been doing anything. Just hanging out. What's your problem?" Spencer says shaking her head in anger.

"My problem is that I wanted to come work things out and you've been—"

"There's nothing to work out. You can't make up your mind and that's your problem. And not to sound rude but it's none of your business who I hang out with."

"Yes, it is."

"No. It is not. We have two separate lives."

"But I love you."

"And I—we can't say that right now. This only complicates things." Spencer grabs Carmen's hand, "We gotta go. And she's just a friend… not like it's any of your business." Spencer leads Carmen out of Gray's by hand. Spencer and Carmen make their way to Carmen's car.

Carmen gets in on the driver's side and Spencer hops in on the passenger side. Spencer slams her door, "Ugh, I don't wanna see my mom right now."

Carmen starts the car, "So where do you wanna go?"

Spencer looks out the window; "It doesn't matter. I just don't wanna go home." She says sadly.

"Let's… let's just go to my place." Carmen says.

"Okay." Spencer says then turns her head quickly toward Carmen, "I'm still really sorry about all this drama. And all on your first day of school." Spencer looks back out the window.

Carmen starts driving toward her beach house, "Don't worry about it. I already told you it's interesting." Carmen smiles at Spencer even though Spencer's not looking. _**God, I hope I'm not falling for this girl. She could completely trash my heart, well, from what I see with Ashley; she could destroy it. But from what I've heard… she could make my life so much better. It's way to early to tell…**_

Ashley is enraged with Spencer's behavior. She goes into the in-house gym at her house and starts taking out her anger on a punching bag. And she does this for the next ten minutes. _**What the hell[Punch what the hell is she doing with someone else at Gray's[Punch **_She punches the bag after every other word._** It hasn't been twenty-four hours since we broke up. And I'm staying faithful for a change. This is bullshit. Why do I even try so hard to impress her? She doesn't even care what happens to me any—**_Ashley's thoughts get cut off.

"Um, what did the bag ever do to you?" Kyla's voice echoes throughout the gym.

Ashley continues punching the bag, "To me, there's a face on this bag."

"Hmm, is it my face because I think I might wanna leave now?" Kyla says reluctantly.

Ashley stops and takes off her boxing gloves. She sits down on the floor and starts to drink her water. "No, it's not your face."

Kyla walks over to Ashley and sits next to her, "Whose face?"


	12. There's no place else you'd rather be

Ashley catches her breath. _**I'm sure Aiden didn't have the balls to tell Kyla anything.**_ "Not important."

Kyla raises her eyebrows; "Can I talk to you?"

Ashley wipes the sweat off her face then looks at Kyla, "I thought that was what you were doing."

Kyla smiles a little, "I'm being serious."

Ashley nods her head, "Yeah. What's up?"

Kyla sucks in air, "I feel a little out of the loop."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today I stayed after school with Spencer and the new girl, Carmen, and Spencer told me you guys broke up—"

Ashley clenches her jaw. _**Already telling people, huh, Spence? **_"So she's telling everyone?"

Kyla shakes her head, "No, no. That's not what I was getting at. And we've gotten pretty close so I see why she told me. She hasn't told anyone else… I'm positive. And Carmen only knows because it just blew up in her face."

"So I'm sure she's moving in, huh?"

Kyla sighs, "I don't think Carmen's like that. She just doesn't seem like that kinda girl. She's just being nice to Spencer most likely."

Ashley sighs, "Whatever. That's probably why I saw them at Gray's together right?"

"Listen, I know Spencer's in love with you and she can't move on that fast. But I get the feeling that all this happened because of Aiden."

Ashley winces at the sound of Aiden's name, "What do you mean?"

"I mean. When I told Spencer she could get a ride home with Aiden and me she laughed. And before he came over she said something about asking him why y'all broke up. Like it was his fault or something. Was it?"

Ashley stands up, "Why don't you ask him?"

Kyla stands up too, "Because I'm asking you!" Kyla begins to pace; "No one really ever explained what happened at prom. And everything's been messed up. I mean I know things are gonna be weird because of what happened to Chelsea but… why is it weird between you, Aiden and Spencer?"

"Because… Aiden's a dick!" Ashley says, as her eyes grow glossy.

"Why?" Kyla yells back.

"Because he screwed up Spencer and me! And he… hurt my sister."

"He didn't hurt me, Ashley..."

"He would've if he was man enough to tell you the truth…"

Kyla gets in Ashley's face, "What aren't you telling me, Ashley?"

Tears slowly crawl down Ashley's face; "The reason why Spencer dumped me is because Aiden kept telling me he loved me. He's in love with me."

Kyla feels her heart drop and break in millions of pieces. She looks up at the ceiling, "What?" Kyla can't put her feelings into words. She starts to hug herself and bite her nails.

Ashley looks at Kyla with hurt in her words, "Aiden… he—told me at prom before the shooting. And he told me today before 4th period." Kyla breaks down and falls to her knees. She starts to cry into her hands. Ashley falls with her and wraps her arms around her sister, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I would've told you but I hoped he would've said something. I didn't know—"

Kyla pushes Ashley away, "Get off of me."

"What?" Ashley says hurt.

Kyla stands up, still crying, "You knew."

"So did he and so did Spencer. How come you're not pissed at them?"

"Oh, believe me I am pissed at Aiden. But I don't think Spencer deserves anymore pain. If she is feeling what I'm feeling right now then my heart goes out to her. You're my sister, Ash, I don't know how you lived with yourself."

Ashley stands up, "I'm sorry, Kyla, I didn't expect this to happen."

"And I never expected to feel like I wanted to jump off a building and take you with me… but I do."

"That's harsh."

Kyla smiles between her tears, "Oh. Would you rather jump off with Aiden? I know how close you guys are."

"I chose Spencer over Aiden!" Ashley screams as a defense.

"It doesn't look like it. If you chose Spencer over Aiden then y'all would still be together. And Aiden would've never given you a second look if he knew you were head over heels for Spencer. But you're the one that **let** him in. He can only get in if you let him. And you did and so did I. So don't tell me you chose Spencer over Aiden." Kyla scoffs, "Maybe I 'm glad Spencer finally started listening to everyone. She can do so much better than you." Kyla walks out of the gym to leave Ashley to put things into perspective. Soon after Kyla leaves, Ashley breaks down and cries for the next hour without answering any phone calls.

"So I guess you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Carmen says sitting down a glass of water.

Spencer stretches while laying comfortably down in a lovely bed, "What?"

Carmen sits down next to Spencer, "You're at my house. You kinda passed out from crying so much."

Spencer puts her hand to her face in embarrassment, "I did not."

Carmen smiles, "You did. It's okay though. I learned a lot."

Spencer starts to remember; "I told you my life story didn't I?"

"I guess so. And how your life began when you met Ashley." Carmen says still smiling.

Spencer rolls her eyes, "So I guess that means my life is officially over, now." Spencer falls back into the bed. "I must be right because this bed is like heaven."

Carmen laughs, "Well, have you every heard of 9 lives?" Spencer looks at Carmen and smiles. "But anyway, yeah this bed is hella nice. My mom got the blankets from Egypt." When Carmen says Egypt she flies open her arms.

Spencer laughs, "So your mom travels a lot?"

Carmen scoffs, "Yes. She travels with a click of her mouse."

Spencer laughs, "You're so funny."

Carmen lifts her hands up, "I know." She smiles.

Spencer shakes her head, "You remind me so much of Ashley." But she says it under her breath.

"What?" Carmen says.

"Nothing." Spencer says getting up out of the bed, "I really don't wanna leave this heaven. But the real world's calling." Carmen nods her head, "What time is it?"

"Um, it's about 9." Carmen says looking at her T-mobile Sidekick ©.

Spencer's eyes almost pop out of her head, "My mom… is gunna kill me."

Carmen jumps up, "So, should I take you home?"

Spencer picks up her bag then takes her phone out, "My mom definitely called me twelve times. We better go unless you want the National Guard looking for us." Spencer laughs.

Carmen grabs her keys then heads for the door, "Let's go."

Carmen and Spencer head out the door. Carmen drives Spencer to her house.

_**I think my mom likes Carmen. She didn't give her that ick face she gives Ashley all the time. I wish she would do that with Ashley… no matter if we're broken up or not. Glen liked her, which is, I think, a good thing. And dad liked her but he likes everyone one. I love my dad. I wish she would've met Clay. He's one of the reasons why this has been so good.**_

Just as Spencer lies down in her bed around 11, she gets a phone call. She reaches for her phone then flips it open without looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Hi." The voice says.

"Ashley, why are you calling?" Spencer asks.

"I miss you." Ashley says a bit buzzed.

Spencer sighs, "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm just a little buzzed."

"Atleast you admitted it." Spencer says enjoying Ashley's honesty.

"I love you." Ashley says not paying attention to the words Spencer's saying.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true. I love you and I miss you. I need you by my side."

"Well, you should've made the right decision a long time ago." Spencer says sadly. "I wish you would've."

"I chose you a long time ago." Ashley says sounding like she's been crying. Spencer hears Ashley sniff in the background.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Spencer asks concerned.

"No. I'll never be okay until we're together again."

Spencer sighs in sadness, "Yeah."

"Why can't we be together, Spence?"

"Because you're still in love with Aiden." Spencer says sadly.

"I'll admit I did but I don't now. Not since I met you. I was just confused. I never gave it a second thought, I was and am in love with you."

Spencer starts to cry, "I wish you would've just showed me that. I wish you could've just stayed away from Aiden for atleast a week but… you can't."

"How would that have showed anything? How would that have—"

"It would've done it for me. I don't know why but that would've been enough. I told you before it hurts to know that you can't talk to me. Even if is about us. How are we gonna work out anything if you don't face the problem?"

"I never said you were the problem."

"That doesn't mean we didn't have problems because we did. And we could've worked them out together instead of you running to Aiden and not telling me."

"I felt like I shouldn't have to tell you everything. Should I have to tell you when I wipe my nose, too?" Ashley says growing defensive.

Spencer scoffs, "No, but you shouldn't have to hide it either. Or lie about it."

"I never lied to you about—"

"Don't finish that sentence. You did lie. We made a deal that you would atleast tell me when you hung out with Aiden. I mean, yeah, I never asked but this isn't the army. We don't go by a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. You can tell me stuff without me having to ask you."

"That—"

"And that wasn't it. What about the morning before school you made up a lie so I would think that you went over to his house to talk about him and Kyla. Why did you have the feeling that you had to lie?"

"Because it's weird to let you know that I think there's a problem."

"Well then we shouldn't be together. Because you pretty much just told me that you don't like being honest and I think that's what keeps a relationship together."

Ashley sighs, "Whatever."


	13. Because this road is all u'll ever have

"And you never talk about anything. Bye, Ashley." Spencer almost hangs up her phone.

"Well, I thought people were suppose to forget the past. And I also thought people were suppose to wait before they got into another relationship."

Spencer is confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You and that girl at Gray's." Ashley says sounding like a little kid.

"What?"

"I saw the way she looked at you. She looks at you the way I do… and you like it."

"You're out of your mind, Ashley."

"You're right. And I'm in yours because I know—I just know, you like the way she looks at you."

Spencer doesn't say anything for a while, "Maybe I do like the way she looks at me. Maybe I know she wants me, atleast someone does. But I can't act on it. I can't get anymore feelings wrapped up into our little circle."

"So you like her?" Ashley asks, wanting this answer more than any other.

"No, Ashley, I don't because I'm in love with you and I can't move on."

"Do you want to move on?"

Spencer nods her head even though Ashley can't see it, "To get over this pain I'm feeling right now… yes. I wish I could forget you. I wish I never moved here but if I never moved… I never would've fallen in love for the first time."

Ashley speaks, "Please, can rewind time?"

"Ashley, please don't talk to me anymore." Spencer sniffles between words.

"Spence. Don't—" Ashley gets cut off by her Spencer's sniffles.

"I gotta go. I don't wanna confuse you and I don't wanna confuse me but… I love you. I just can't do this right now." Spencer hangs up.

Ashley lingers on the phone hoping Spencer's still there but no. Ashley crawls back into Aiden's bed, regretting what happened before she called Spencer…

Morning comes over ahead at Aiden's house. "Rise and shine, my little lush." A deep voice rings throughout Ashley's forever pounding head.

Ashley throws her arms over her face; "You're talking way to loud, asshole. Bring it down a couple of decibels." Ashley says feeling a bit hostile.

Aiden sits beside Ashley without his shirt on, she assumes school's today, "Whoa, someone is definitely in a bad mood. Well, you should be from drinking all that booze you drink last night."

Ashley tries to recall the night. _**What in the hell did I do? Ah, what did I do with Aiden? Ugh, his shirts always off so I shouldn't be worried about that. I need to find my phone. **_"Where's my phone?" Ashley sits up even though it'll make her feel even worse.

Aiden stands up and looks around the room, "Ah-ha!" he walks over to his dresser and picks up Ashley's cell; "Here you go." He gives it to her.

She takes it from him very slowly, "I feel like an elephant went tap dancing on my head. I talked to Spencer?" she says questioning herself and touching her head.

Aiden walks over to his closet, "Um, I don't know. I guess I went to sleep." He searches his closet for a shirt to wear.

_**I remember now. I talked to Spencer before I went to bed. We talked about… her new friend. And she's still in love with me. Meaning I have a chance with her still. But what did Aiden and me do last night? Why did I wake up in his bed? **_"Hey, what happened last night?" Ashley says getting out of Aiden's bed slowly because she's afraid she might throw up.

"Uh," Aiden turns around smiling, "You mean before or after you got wasted."

Ashley stands straight up with her eyes close, "Tell me everything."

"Okay," Aiden slides on a collar shirt, "You came over with a bottle of Jack Daniels. You were crying because you saw Spencer at Gray's with the new girl and you just got into a fight with Kyla." Aiden finishes talking then he sprays on his cologne.

"So, that's it? We," she points her finger back and forth between the two, "Didn't do anything?"

Aiden looks at Ashley; "We made out…" he trails off.

Ashley holds onto the wall for support, "We what?"

Aiden walks over to Ashley, "We made out. At the time I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it." He smiles at his little joke.

Ashley doesn't find this funny, "I can't believe it." Ashley looks around the room, "We made out and I slept in your bed?" Ashley makes an irritated noise, "This is… wrong." Ashley finds her purse then digs around for her car keys.

Aiden looks confused, "How is this wrong? You don't have a girlfriend and I don't have a girlfriend. That was a weird sentence, though…"

Ashley rolls her eyes after finding her car keys. She then tosses her phone in her pocket, "I told Ashley I loved her last night."

"How is that different from any other day?" Aiden asks being completely serious.

Ashley narrows her eyes at Aiden; "I didn't tell you I loved you now did I?"

Aiden's muscles tighten in his fist, "I don't understand you sometimes, Ash. Sometimes you want me and other times it's all about Spencer."

Ashley walks to Aiden's door, "No, it's all about Spencer. You're my friend, of course I want you there but only as a friend."

Aiden walks over to Ashley at the door, "Well, I can't just be your friend." He says softly.

"Well, I guess we can't be friends." Ashley says while opening the door and looking away from Aiden. And as she does so Kyla appears at the door. "Kyla."

"I don't wanna know." Kyla says then looks past Ashley; "I just came by to get my script that I left here. I need it for first period so could you get that?"

"Kyla, I—" Aiden starts.

Kyla looks away from him, "Can you just get that for me? I'm running kinda late." Aiden nods his head then goes to look for the script.

Ashley stares at Kyla, "You need a ride to school? I was just leaving."

Kyla looks her sister coldly in the eye, "Not from you. I'm going with Spencer and Carmen."

Ashley looks down, "Oh, is that how it's gonna be for the rest of the year?"

Kyla sighs, "I don't know."

"You think Spencer and Carmen are gonna get to—"

Kyla shakes her head; "Do you think you and Aiden can stay away from each other? Because me and Spencer don't think so."

Just as Aiden comes back with the script, Spencer appears next to Kyla, "You think you can hurry up? We wanna go and get some coffee—whoa." Spencer laughs.

Ashley looks at Spencer. _**She looks more beautiful to me for some reason. Maybe it's because I miss her so much… but she's always beautiful. This is not gonna be good at all. I talked to her just last night about this and here I am… lying with the problem. **_"You look great, Spence."

Spencer smiles at Ashley's compliment, "Thanks, Ashley." She looks at Kyla, "Are we ready to go yet?"

Aiden hands over the script and Kyla takes it, "Now we are." Kyla turns to Spencer, "Let's go."

Spencer looks at Ashley and Aiden and waves, "Later, lovebirds."

"Spence, we—" Ashley begins but then stops because Spencer's already gone with Kyla. Ashley walks away from Aiden's room with her head down.

"Hey! Are you gonna give me a ride to school?" Aiden yells down the hall to Ashley.

Two weeks pass since everyone's meeting at Aiden's house. Yet again, Ashley and Aiden go back to normal only this time he has yet to mention anything about being in love with her. Ashley hasn't slept in the same bed with Aiden since that night.

Spencer and Ashley are back to where they were before they started going out. And like always Ashley flirts and drops hints here and there about them getting back together. Kyla has yet to forgive Aiden but she forgave Ashley, it's not her fault Aiden feels the need to have everything he wants. Oh, and the fact that she feels betrayed by him.

Spencer has been hanging out with Carmen every other day because all the other days she's been hanging out with Ashley. Ashley dislikes Carmen because she knows that Carmen wants Spencer. Ashley brings this up all the time but Spencer chalks it up to Ashley being the jealous ex.

Everyone arrives at school a while before school starts. Aiden catches a ride to school with Madison. _**I think that I can win Spencer over. She always told me she loved when I wore army clothes so, I made sure to wear my army fatigue long shorts and hat. And what makes me… me? You guessed it. A form fitting T-shirt with some cute saying. Today it's: "What you looking at?" Not as snotty as it could be but hey. **_ Ashley thinks to herself as she drives to school.

She drives pass the school only to see a handful of people moping around at this hour. She parks in the student parking area and checks herself in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable. _**Psh, I always look great. **_ She winks at herself. She gets out of the car then walks toward the courtyard where she's sure Spencer is; not alone. "Hey, Spence!" Ashley says smiling. Spencer's sitting with Carmen on a lunch table.

Spencer turns her head to look at the person calling her name, "Hey, Ashley!" _**Wow, she looks like the epitome of 'drop dead gorgeous'. I have no doubts in my mind that she's totally trying show off for me. And I can't be sure that it's not working… **_Spencer thinks.

Ashley sits by Spencer, "What's up?"

Spencer turns her body to Ashley, "Nothing. Just talking to Carmen."

_**I promised Spencer I would try to be friends with Carmen so. **_Ashley thinks, "Hey, Carmen." Ashley says waving at Carmen over Spencer's head.

Carmen smiles, "Hey, Ashley."

Ashley directs her attention back to Spencer, "So… where's Kyla?"

"She's in the auditorium. Practicing for her play." Spencer says sounding very whimsical.

Ashley smiles, "You're such a weirdo."

Spencer tilts her head and smiles, "I try my best." Spencer feels a tap on her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Okay, well, I think I'm gonna go. It is time." Carmen says in a deep voice.

Spencer puts her index finger up Carmen's lips, "Save it for the dance." She says referencing Hannah Montana.

Carmen laughs, "You're such a goof." She shakes her head then jumps down from the table. She picks up her bag; "I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

Spencer wraps her arms around Carmen while still sitting, "Call me."

Carmen hugs back then they stop, "If I don't die from all the family time." Carmen brings her hand up to her heart; "If I die you can have my CD collection. Oh, and I guess my car."

Spencer starts cracking up, "Okay, Ms. Drama Queen."

Carmen begins to walks away then she stops, "That's Family Force Five."

Spencer yells, "Yep, you taught me well!" Carmen just smiles back then walks to her car. "Crazy." Spencer says smiling.

Ashley watches Carmen walk away, "Where's she going?"

Spencer looks at Ashley, "She's going back to New York."

Ashley smiles, "Yes!"


	14. I've been waiting for a miracle

Spencer tilts her head; "She's only leaving for Spring Break."

Ashley snaps, "Darn it."

Spencer rolls her eyes playfully, "I thought you were gonna try to be nicer to her."

"I am. Just not to her face."

Spencer shakes her head, "That's my friend."

Ashley smiles, "That's fine. She can be your friend and I can be your girlfriend."

Spencer leans in close to Ashley like she's about to kiss her, "Nope." Spencer stands up and grabs her purse and coffee.

Ashley feels so bummed out, "You suck so bad." She stands up by Spencer, "That was just so wrong."

Spencer smiles cutely, "I guess I'm just a bad person."

Ashley laughs, "You wouldn't kill a fly."

Spencer says walking toward her locker, "That may be right but I can still be bad."

Ashley follows next to Spencer, "I'd love to be there when that happens."

"You may be." Spencer says flirtatiously.

Ashley stops as Spencer keeps walking, "Are we talking about something else?"

Spencer stops and smiles at Ashley, "Come on." Then starts walking to her locker again.

Ashley shakes her head and runs to catch up with her. _**I wonder if she'll let me kiss her. I mean we've been pretty good these past weeks. Although, she didn't ask me about that one day when we all were at Aiden's that morning… **_Ashley thinks as she walks,"Sogot any plans today?" she says stopping with Spencer at her locker.

"Um, well, I have this thing called school."

Ashley waves her hand with a flick of the wrist, "School's for losers."

Spencer leans on her locker before opening it, "You're here."

Ashley thinks about it for a second, "That's not the point." Spencer shakes her head, "So you still never answered my question."

Spencer opens her locker, "Well, I don't know. It's the beginning of Spring Break, I was just gonna sleep today." Spencer grabs a book out of her locker then closes it.

"No. No." Ashley says plain and simple.

Spencer looks at Ashley and raises her eyebrows, "Well, what am I doing?"

"You're gonna come back to my place and help me with some stuff." Ashley says confidently like Spencer wouldn't dare say "no".

"What stuff?" Spencer asks.

"You'd just have to come to my house and see, right?" Ashley says being a little bratty.

"You love to have your way, you little brat." Spencer says.

Ashley walks up closer to Spencer, "If I had my way, I'd be with you."

Spencer looks Ashley in the eye, "And if I had my way… you wouldn't be messing with Aiden."

"I'm not. We haven't really hung out since you saw us that morning."

Spencer still looks Ashley in the eyes, "I find it funny how you told me you loved me and then that same night you slept with Aiden."

Ashley shakes her head; "I didn't sleep with him. Well, I did but not in the way you think I did." Spencer walks over to the closest bench to her locker. Ashley sits by her still talking; "You're not going to listen to me are you?"

Spencer takes a sip of her coffee, "I am listening." She chuckles a little, "I'm right here."

Ashley continues, "Okay. So after I saw you and Carmen at Gray's I lost it. I went back home and starting killing my punching bag—"

Spencer interrupts, "So that's why your knuckles were red that morning?"

"Yeah. You noticed?" Ashley asks falling farther in love with Spencer, if that's possible.

"Yeah, I thought it had something to do with the rough night you and Aiden had. I mean you were wearing the same clothes… I just didn't wanna talk to you." She takes another sip of her coffee.

Ashley waves her arms, "No. I went crazy on that bag then Kyla came in to talk to me. She started asking me questions on why you and I broke up which lead to Aiden. I told her everything about—" Ashley watches Spencer's face and notices it's tensing up. "I told her everything then we got into a argument and she hated me at that moment. She told me she wished she could jump off a building and take me with her…"

"Wow. That's harsh."

"Yeah, I know. I told her that. So she disowned me at that moment and I cried for, like, an hour. That's why I didn't answer when you called me." She pauses then starts again, "That's when I got up and borrowed my mom's Jack Daniels and drove over to your house."

Spencer raises her eyebrows; "You never came to my house."

Ashley nods her head, "Yes, I did. I never came in though. I saw another car and I assumed it was Carmen so I just scratched the idea. I mean, you already hated me—"

"I never hated you and I never will." Spencer says defensively.

Ashley smiles, "Well, I never came in. I went to the next best thing. I mean Kyla hated me and I don't have a dad to call anymore. So I went over to Aiden's with tears running down my face and he took me."

"So you did have sex with him?"

Ashley shakes her head to emphasize her point, "No. That's not how I meant. I mean he took me in and I drank myself silly."

"And y'all didn't do anything."

Ashley looks Spencer in the eyes, "He told me all we did was make out…"

Spencer doesn't know how to feel about this, "Oh."

"I was drunk but I wasn't so drunk that I would have sex with him. I wouldn't do that. I'm sure I was thinking of you when we made out." Ashley pauses to see if Spencer would say something, "And then that's when I called you, I think. I woke up that morning not even knowing I called you, I had to look at my phone. He had to tell me that we made out. I felt so bad that morning, between the booze, the headache, Aiden, and… us." _** I made sure to say that last so she knows that I regret that the most.**_

Spencer sips her coffee, "Sounds like a hell of a night slash morning." She jokes.

Ashley narrows her eyes, "Spencer, I want you."

Spencer shakes her head from side to side, "No, you don't know what you want."

"Yes, I do. I know I want you." Ashley leans in to kiss Spencer.

Spencer fights with herself on rather she should kiss her or not. _**No, I can't do this all over again. I don't even know how I feel about the whole Aiden thing still. What about Carmen? When she comes back she's gonna find that Ashley and me are together or we kissed. **_Spencer freezes time in her head and looks into Ashley's eyes. _**But I love her so much. We've been separated for weeks and I put up a great front but not when she's looking like this and acting like this. I've been dying these past weeks. But nothing could change the way I feel about her…**_ Spencer kisses Ashley back with just as much force as Ashley. They kiss until the bell rings for first period to begin. At that moment Spencer wakes up from out of her trance of heaven.

Ashley stares at Spencer longingly, "I love you."

Spencer's mouth is still open but she knows what she feels, "I—"

"Spencer!" a voice screams from the left side of Spencer.

Spencer quickly turns her head, "Mom." She stands up quickly.

Ashley looks at Paula and stands up just as fast. Paula walks over to the girls and narrows her eyes at Ashley, "What are you doing?" directing her question at Spencer.

"I was going to class." Spencer says with her heart racing fast. _**Perfect time, Paula. **_Ashley thinks while narrowing her eyes back at Paula.

Paula now looks at Spencer, "How do you go to class with Ashley sucking on your face?"

Spencer's heart races faster, "Mom, I—"

"I thought you saved this sin for home. I didn't know you committed it at school, too."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Paula. It's what people call love." Ashley says fed up with Spencer's mom.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ashley. It would do me a great favor if you would stay out of matters involving my daughter and I. Meaning this is none of your business."

Ashley sucks in air through her teeth, "Yes, it does. I love Spencer and you saying this kind of stuff hurts her which in turn hurts me."

"The way you love her… it's not love. It's lust. It's sinful lust."

Ashley gets in Paula's face, "And what about cheating on your husband? Isn't that a sin, too?" Ashley smiles at her win against the evil bitch mom.

Paula looks appalled then slaps Ashley. Spencer gasps, "Mom!" she yells.

Ashley jumps on Paula and gets ready to punch her right in the face… but Glen and Aiden run over to break it up. Glen grabs Ashley off of his mom and Aiden helps Paula up. "Get off of me!" Ashley yells throwing her arms around in fits of rage while Glen holds onto her.

Aiden holds onto Paula, "You have no manners, you little sinner!" Paula yells to Ashley as she lets Aiden know he can let go.

"And you're a bad mother." Ashley snaps back.

Paula narrows her eyes then looks at Spencer, "You're coming home with me, now."

Spencer pleads to Paula, "Mom, I have class today…"

Paula fixes her shirt, "Well, we'll come back and get your homework over break."

Ashley calms down and breaks away from Glen, "Oh chill out, Paula, it's not like she's pregnant. We'd have to go through a lot to get pregnant, now wouldn't we?"

"My daughter is not a lesbian. She's not like you, how many times do we have to go over this?" Paula says grabbing Spencer's arm and pulling her close.

Ashley smiles, "Until you finally get it through your head that we love each other. And last I checked love didn't have a requirement on it. There's no sign that says one of us and only one has to have a penis." Glen gives a little smirk to Ashley's comment.

"Well, my daughter is never lying in sin with you. You are forbidden to see her." Paula says then turns to walk to her car. Spencer gives Ashley sorry eyes then mouths the words; "I love you."

Ashley screams after Paula, "How do you know we haven't already lied in sin?" she screams not expecting an answer.


	15. All we know is falling in false

Aiden looks at Ashley, "Whoa. You were about to kill her."

Glen stands next to Aiden, "Yeah, if I hadn't came along you would've killed mom."

"So? She's not my mom and it would've been a whole lot worse if she was." Ashley says with no regrets.

"I don't really like the fact that you tried to beat up my mom… but I understand the idea of love." Glen says being sweet and nice.

Ashley looks at Glen seriously, "I really love your sister. It's not just the idea of love."

Glen looks at Ashley for a few seconds, "Then, you can't let my mom keep you away from Spencer. I wouldn't let anyone do that to me."

Ashley clenches down on her teeth, "Oh believe me, I'm not letting her do anything to me. I've ran behind your sister for this long, I'm sure as hell not stopping now." Ashley says walking away to her car.

Aiden and Glen watch her watch away, "Just imagine: she was straight. She reeked that fury on guys."

Glen looks at Aiden, "Dude. You just gave me nightmares."

Aiden looks at Glen, "Dude, I went out with her, how do you think I feel?"

Glen takes a few seconds to think about it, "So you created that monster?" Glen pats Aiden's back, "Thanks to you for turning her gay." Glen walks off leaving Aiden dumbfounded and confused. _**I guess I'll go get a tardy. Why am I always the one to get punished for Spencer and Ashley?**_ Aiden thinks as he walks to student services.

Ashley storms to her car. _**This is ridiculous; Paula can't keep us away from each other. I think she should keep and mind what happened last time she tried this stupid little stunt. **_Ashley opens her car door and hops in. _**I wonder where Mr. C is; he would totally be on me and Spencer's side.**_ Ashley drives out of the student parking lot in anger. And this wasn't the first time.

Spencer let's her mom rant on, "This is going to end. I mean I was fine with this because I thought it was just a teenage phase." Paula looks at Spencer then back at the road; "You don't really need to let the whole world in on your sin."

Spencer sighs, "It's not a sin, mom."

Paula stops at a gas station, "Yes, it is. In the bible it says man and woman. Not man and man, and not woman and woman."

Spencer stares ahead of herself, looking at the people walking into the gas station, "I haven't had the time to read the bible."

Paula looks at Spencer, "I guess we've figured out what you're going to do over Spring Break."

Spencer scoffs, "How about you read it and tell me the ending?"

Paula makes an appalled gasp, "You will not talk to me this way. You will respect your mother… even if you do not respect your god."

Spencer looks at Paula, "You're talking about respect? You don't respect me, why should I respect you?"

"Because I am your mother."

"And I am your daughter. You're suppose to love me for who I am? Whatever happened to that lovely concept?" Spencer says tilting her head and smiling,

Paula narrows her eyes then scoffs; "I'll be back. Do you want anything?" Paula opens the car door.

Spencer thinks about it. _**What would Ashley do?**_ "Um, can I have my freedom?" Paula shakes her head then gets of the car. She walks to the gas station but not before closing the door behind her and making sure it's locked. _**Oh, wow it's not like I can't unlock the car from the inside. God forbid that I get out and taint the rest of the world.**_ Spencer rolls her eyes at her thoughts. She places her head on the window but her phone startles her. She flips open her phone, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Spencer sighs in relief, "Oh, Ashley. I'm at some gas station. My mom's inside."

"Where? I'm coming to get you." Ashley says. _** I sound like a knight in shining armor. Well, in my case, a princess in shining armor.**_ Ashley thinks.

Spencer looks around for some type of landmark, "Oh! I'm at the Shell on Grove St. and Main."

Ashley nods, "I'm on my way."

Spencer sighs, "I don't wanna run away…"

"You're not running away."

"It sure feels like it."

"Well, you're not. Listen, if your mom's not accepting your life then she doesn't have to be in it." Ashley says.

Spencer pauses before she speaks then smiles; "Someone's feeling poetic."

Ashley laughs, "Who? Sissy."

Spencer laughs, "Come get me."

Ashley pauses between each word, "I… am… turning… in…. right… now."

Spencer looks for Ashley then spots her car, "Here I come." Spencer unlocks the car then runs over to Ashley's car. As she hops in she sees her mom come out of the store. Paula and Ashley make eye contact; Ashley smirks then drives out of the gas station. Paula just stands there.

Spencer watches her mom as they drive away then turns to Ashley, "This is like the second time we've run off together."

Ashley shakes her head, "Oh, no, that was when we were running away from something. Now we're running to something."

Spencer tilts her head in curiosity, "Where are we going?"

"Like I said, you're helping me with stuff at my house."

Ashley and Spencer drive toward Ashley's house from the gas station, which is about 30 minutes away. They drive until Spencer speaks…

Spencer smiles then it goes away, "I don't know what this means."

"It means that I need your help. Help is when—"

Spencer looks at Ashley; "I mean that kiss."

Ashley looks at Spencer, "Yeah, I don't know what it mean either." She looks back at the road.

"I wanted to kiss you, no doubt about that but, I don't—I'm not sure how—I still don't trust Aiden." Spencer says twisting up her words.

"That's fine. I don't really care about Aiden right now, all I care about is you." Ashley says smiling.

_**I hope she really means that. She said that weeks ago and I believed her but… here we are. Wait, what about Carmen?**_ Spencer asks herself. "I hope you really mean that."

Ashley places her hand on Spencer's knee, "I do. I really do."

Spencer smiles, "I have to think about Carmen, you know?"

Ashley stops in her driveway, "Why? You knew me way before you knew her. I mean, I know things were crazy but I love you and that's a lot more than like—or whatever she has for you." Ashley says.

Spencer raises one of her eyebrows at Ashley. Ashley looks at Spencer, "Um, huh?"

Ashley takes off her seatbelt, "Well, I don't care if Carmen likes you. I love you and that's definitely on a higher level—"

"Carmen doesn't like me, Ashley. I said that because she's turned into my best friend and I'm not sure how I'm gunna tell her." Spencer says smiling.

Ashley leaves her mouth open, "What?"

Spencer laughs, "She thinks you're smoking hot. We're just friends."

Ashley blinks very slowly, "No. She wants you." Spencer shakes her head, "Well, who does she want?"

Spencer sighs while still smiling, "Well, she wanted you until I filled her in on us and how much we've been through. So she was like okay no. She likes Kyla but you can't tell anyone."

Ashley opens her mouth then says nothing and closes it. She looks up at the sky, then looks back at Spencer, "Whoa."

Spencer smiles, "She never wanted me. She just thought I was beautiful."

Ashley scratches her left eyebrow, "So I've been jealous for no reason?"

"Not for no reason. I guess our plan was to pretty much make you feel how I felt about you and Aiden."

"I don't know if I should be pissed or relieved." Ashley says smiling and laughing.

Spencer smiles and laughs, "Relieved and happy?"

Ashley looks at Spencer then grabs her face to kiss her. They kiss for a few seconds then Ashley backs away slowly, "You're lucky that I love you because with anyone else I wouldn't put up with this." Spencer smiles then goes back in to kiss Ashley. The kiss is cut short by red and blue flashing lights…

Ashley screams through the bars, "This is cruel punishment."


	16. Breathe

A policeman walks up to the cell, "How's that?"

Ashley lowers her voice; "You're feeding me dog food. Can I atleast get an _edible_ biscuit?" The policeman rolls his eyes then walks away, "Hey! What am I in here for anyway?"

The policeman turns around, "Kidnapping."

Ashley lifts her hands in the air, "Are you kidding? Spencer is not a kid! Can a kid kidnap a kid? If you really wanted to arrest me for something then arrest me for trying to kick bitch lady's ass." Ashley says fired up.

"Well, you didn't have any I.D on you, especially your drivers' license which you need when you're driving, so how are we suppose to know that?" the policeman said behind his _**stupid aviators. **_Ashley thinks.

"Look at me. Do I even look eighteen to you?" Ashley says stepping back and spinning around.

The policeman looks her up and down, "That's not up to me."

Ashley rolls her eyes and decides not to say anything to the idiot cop; she sits on the empty cot. After a minute, she stands up and walks back to the bars, "Who told you I was kidnapping someone in the first place?"

The policeman places his feet on his desk, "Some lady."

"Some blonde bitch with horns shooting up from her head, right?" Ashley says not really expecting an answer. Ashley sits back down on the cot. _**God, Kyla better come soon. I called her like an hour ago and left a message on her cell. I knew Spencer couldn't come get me and I wasn't gonna call Aiden. Paula is so dead when I get out of here. She definitely gets the "Best Catholic, Worst Mother" award of the century… stupid broad. **_Ashley thinks to herself as she pouts.

About two hours later the policeman comes to the bars, "Visitor, Davies."

Ashley jumps off the cot then walks over to the bars to find Kyla waiting there, "What are you doing here?"

Ashley rubs her eyes from her little catnap; "I'm catching up on my beauty rest." Ashley says with oodles of sarcasm, "Can we please save the questions for when I'm out of here?"

Kyla shakes her head, "Uh, no. I would atleast like to know if you killed a poor, old lady before I bail you out."

Ashley rolls her eyes and cocks her head to the side, "What business could I possibly have with a old lady?"

Kyla thinks for a few seconds then answers, "She could been your mistress."

Ashley narrows her eyes at Kyla, "Now is not the time, Kyla."

Kyla smiles then sighs, "So why are you in here?"

Ashley folds her arms to her chest, "Paula called the cops on me and told them I kidnapped Spencer."

Kyla's eyebrows shoot up, "Um, how's that work out?"

"She saw me kiss Spencer and I guess she wanted to be the Catholic of the year so she took Spencer from school. They stopped at a gas station, I went to get her and we went back to the house but we only made it to the driveway before the idiots showed up."

The cop screams from behind Kyla, "Hey, I heard that!"

Ashley looks at the cop, "Good. Keep on listening, I have a few more words for you to hear." Ashley narrows her eyes.

Kyla snaps to get Ashley's attention back, "Hey, hey, hey. Over here. When did all this happen?"

Ashley direct her attention back at Kyla, "At, like, 10. So… a good nine hours ago. Way to be speedy, sis." Ashley gives a smile and thumbs up.

Kyla smiles then stops really fast, "Atleast I'm here."

Ashley nods her head slowly, "True."

Kyla sighs, "So you're in here for not having you're license. That's gonna be okay."

"Good." Ashley nods her head.

"And they can't get you for kidnapping when you're only a kid yourself."

"Yep, atleast I knew that. I told that stupid rent-a-cop." Ashley says. _**Ass wipe.**_ Ashley thinks to herself about the stupid cop.

"But…" Kyla says lifting up her index finger.

"What?" Ashley says with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"We have to find someone of age to get you out… and that's not me…"

Ashley bangs her head against the bars lightly, "Please put a just kidding behind that." Kyla shakes her head, "We can't get my mom; no way."

Kyla gets a smirk on her face, "Maybe this'll work."

"What'll work?" Ashley asks stupidly.

"Maybe we can get Mr. Carlin to get you out. He likes you, right?"

Ashley thinks, "Yeah. He doesn't have a problem with me." Ashley snaps her finger and points at Kyla, "And he's like a social worker right? He can't turn me down!" Ashley says happily.

"Okay, well, listen. I'm gonna call Spencer and talk to her then you can call her with your one allowed phone call." Kyla says deviously.

"What's the point in me calling?"

"Well, I assumed you wanted to talk to her, but if you don't…"

"No! I wanna talk to her, but I'm thinking her mom already got to her cell phone."

"I'm gonna call Glen. Be right back." Kyla walks to the bathroom to call Glen on his cell. She goes in the handicapped bathroom stall and dials Glen's number.

Glen answers, "Yeah?"

"Glen?" Kyla says to make sure.

"Um, yeah. Who's this?"

"This is Kyla."

Glen smiles, "Well, hello there. How are you—"

"No, Glen. I'm not calling just to talk to you."

"Ow. Talk about pain." Glen says moving his hand to his heart.

"Glen, this is serious."

"What's up?" he says interested.

"Um, do you know if your mom took away Spencer's cell?" Kyla asks.

"Um," Kyla hears Glen open Spencer's door, "Did mom take away your cell?" Glen says talking away from the speaker. Glen waits for an answer, "Yeah, she took it away."

"Okay, Glen I need you to do me a favor."

"What do I get in return?" Glen says wiggling his eyebrows.

"My fist not in your face." Kyla says seriously.

"Jeez, you L.A women are psychos."

"I'm from Baltimore but that's not the point. I need you to make sure your mom doesn't catch Spencer talking on the phone. Please, this is super important." Kyla pleads to Glen.

"Hey, does this have anything to do with Ashley being in jail or something?" Glen asks. Spencer takes the phone away from him when she hears his question to the person on the phone.

"Hello?" Spencer says concerned.

"Hey, Spencer." Kyla says as soon as she hears Spencer's voice.

"Hi, are you with Ash?"

"Um, yeah. Tell Glen to look out for your mom."

Spencer tells Glen to do this favor for her; he does. "Okay, he's doing it. How's Ashley?"

"She's fine." Spencer sighs in relief, "But we need your dad to come bail her out."

"Why my dad?" Spencer asks.

"Well, we can't ask Ashley's mom. She'll flip then send Ashley to boot camp or something."

Spencer remembers, "Yeah, I remember."

"So do you think your dad will get her out? He's our only hope… unless we ask some random prostitute."

Spencer answers quickly, "Yeah. He thinks my mom definitely overreacted. He said that Ashley shouldn't be in jail; he's totally on my side."

Kyla nods her head even though Spencer can't see, "Good. Great. Fantastic! Well, talk to your dad about coming down here and I'll have the bail money ready. I just have to go back to the house and pick it up."

"Okay. I'll go tell him."

"Talk to you later." Kyla gets ready to close her phone.

"Hey, Kyla?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for looking after Ashley."

"She's my sister."

Spencer smiles, "I know. And I also know how much grief she's given you since you got here."

Kyla smiles, "We got over it. Nothing's stronger than blood." Kyla thinks for a moment, "Maybe love."

Spencer smiles, "See ya."

"Um, Ashley's gonna call just to talk to you so I'll tell her to call you on Glen's cell, kay?"

"Thanks. Bye. See you in a few." Spencer hangs up and so does Kyla.

Kyla walks back to Ashley's cell and tells her that everything's in motion. Ashley tries to hug Kyla through the bars but that doesn't work so they just settle on a handshake for now. Kyla also tells Ashley to call Glen's cell while she's gone to get the money. Kyla leaves.

"Hey, yo, buddy!" Ashley yells to the cop. The cop looks her way; "Can I get a phone call?"

"Didn't you already have one?" the cop asks.

"Yeah, but it's been forever. And I'm a minor so don't I get some type of… something?" Ashley asks. The cop stares at her a while before walking over to her cell and opening. He directs her to the phones. She dials Glen's number.

----A/N---

Things seem pretty nice hmm??

Yep they sure are right? Lol poor Spashley, don't worry though, they'll have their moment soon enough, they have to be happy, that's hwat everyone wants. xoxo


	17. I think we Have an Emergency

"Hello?" Spencer answers.

"Spencer!" Ashley says as her heart practically jumps out of her chest.

Spencer smiles and says with just as much enthusiasm, "Ashley! We're on our way. My dad sneaked me out with him. Mom's completely psycho."

"Um, I knew that from day one, babe." Ashley says smiling.

Spencer smiles, "I guess you did…" Spencer trials off then speaks again, "I can't wait to see you. I feel horrible, we shouldn't have done this—"

"Shh. Shh. Shut up." Ashley laughs, "It's not like I'm getting butt-raped or anything… the food's just horrible." She smiles.

Spencer smiles, "Always with the jokes at a time like this."

"This is the best time."

Spencer smiles and remains silent, "So, what are you gonna do when we come and get you?"

Ashley thinks about it, "I might sock the dumb-ass rent-a-cop then I'm gonna go sock your mother."

"Ashley…" Spencer says in a motherly tone.

"You're right, sorry." Ashley pauses, "I'm gonna get my car then I'm gonna sock your mom—no wait, I'm gonna kill your mom."

"I know she's a bitch but I can't let you kill my mom. Sorry."

Ashley sighs, "I don't know. I really don't wanna let this go Spence. I mean—she got me arrested. How does anyone get over that?"

"I guess you don't."

"I really don't know. I wanna tell your mom off but that never seems to work."

"Maybe we could drive her crazy." Spencer says deviously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna listen to her. She can't keep me away from you, Ash, no matter how bad she wants to. If I let dad know where I am she can't do anything. She can't keep calling the police after us or you."

"Hmm, does this plan at all involve me hitting your mom?"

"Nope." Spencer says.

"Damn, but that does sound like a pretty good plan…"

"I like it."

"I love it. As long as I get to be with you right?"

Spencer smiles and the guard tells Ashley her time is up so she gets off the phone and heads back to her cell. She waits for Spencer, Mr. Carlin and Kyla to come back so she can get the hell out of here. _**Maybe Spencer's plan will work. I mean what more does a parent hate than being ignored by their on child? Hmm maybe it's being gay. Ha, I'm funny. I can't wait to see Spencer and thank Mr. C, oh, and I guess Kyla. I have such a great family. **_Ashley thinks as she lies down on her cot.

Kyla, Spencer and Mr. Carlin show up to get Ashley out. Mr. Carlin explains the situation to the cops on how Ashley's a minor and how she can't be kept there. Spencer and Arthur go out to the front to wait for Ashley to get her car; Kyla's in the bathroom.

"Dad, can I go with Ashley tonight?" Spencer asks looking down the road.

Arthur doesn't say anything for a few seconds so Spencer looks at him, "Yeah, why not?"

Spencer looks at her dad then hugs him, "Thanks, dad. I love you." She whispers in his ear.

"I love you, too, kid." Arthur says hugging Spencer back.

Spencer leans back with her arms still wrapped around her dad, "Wait, what are you gonna tell mom?"

Arthur doesn't hesitate, "The truth."

Spencer blinks, "And what's that?"

"You're staying with a friend."

Spencer shakes her head, "No, tell her that I'm with Ashley."

"If that's what you really want." Arthur says smiling.

Spencer smiles, "Well, she has to get over it. I'm sick of having to choose between her and Ashley. I want them both but she's not being very understanding."

Arthur nods his head, "I know. I know."

Spencer places her head on her dad's chest, "That's why I love you. You're so understanding." Arthur smiles. Ashley speeds around the station corner and stops abruptly in front of Spencer and Mr. Carlin.

Ashley throws an arm in the air while her hand is making the rock sign, "I love you, Mr. C, you're the greatest!"

Spencer and her dad look at Ashley and smile. Arthur waves, "I love you, too, Ashley."

Spencer hugs her dad once more before she walks over to Ashley's car. Spencer hops in the passenger seat and they both wave as they make their way onto the main road. Arthur waves, "She's growing up so fast." He says to himself or so he thinks.

"Um, yeah. She was my ride; I caught a cab here." Kyla says. Arthur smiles and laughs. He agrees to take Kyla home.

Ashley and Spencer drive to Ashley's house, for the second time today, Spencer interrupts the silence, "Where we going?"

"We are going to… the beach!" Ashley gets an amazing idea.

Spencer smiles with her eyes closed and leaning far back in the chair, "It's nearly close to midnight on a Friday night."

"Spencer, that's even more of a reason to do it."

Spencer shakes her head, "That's what all the convicts say when they get out of jail. They never learn their lessons."

Ashley smiles, "If my lesson's to stop loving you, hell no, I'll never learn it."

Spencer smiles and looks at Ashley, "Yeah, you wouldn't and neither would I."

"I'm such a difficult student, I know." Ashley says smiling.

Spencer laughs, "You're a difficult student? Psh, you're a difficult person."

Ashley looks at Spencer but then back at the road, "But you love me."

Spencer nods her head, "Yeah, I do. I find your superego super hot."

Ashley smiles big, "I totally know." Spencer rolls her eyes and looks to the left, smiling. Ashley places her hand on Spencer's knee, "And I'm totally in love with your smoking bod." She says sounding like Madison and rolling her eyes playfully.

Spencer puts her hand on Ashley's hand, "What about my personality?"

Ashley makes a shocked face, "You have a personality?"

Spencer makes and appalled face and smacks Ashley on the arm lightly, "Shut up."

Ashley smiles and stares at the road, "Just kidding. I love your bubbly, ex-cheerleader, Ohio-raised, everyone-is-so-nice attitude, it's so attractive."

Spencer blows a kiss to Ashley, "Doesn't everyone?"

Ashley narrows her eyes, "You better not be caring about everyone. You should be caring rather I love it or not."

Spencer smiles and leans over to kiss Ashley on the cheek; "I love you."

"Changing the subject, good job."

Spencer leans away from Ashley, "I totally know." She says mocking Ashley from earlier. Ashley smiles and continues to drive to the beach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arthur walks in the door after dropping Kyla off at her house, "Where is she?" Paula says waiting by the door.

Arthur heads toward the stairs, "She's with Ashley."

Paula stands up and walks over to cut Arthur off, "How could you do that?"

Arthur stops, "Do what?"

"Sneak her out to go see that… that—"

Arthur interrupts, "That what? That wonderful young lady?"

Paula scoffs, "Wonderful, Arthur? That girl jumped on me at school." Paula yells at him.

"I'm sure it was with good reason." Arthur says with a low voice.

Paula places a hand on each hip, "How can you take her side?"

Arthur drops his cell; "I'm not taking sides, Paula! There are no sides, you know your wrong."

"Spencer is sick. She doesn't know what she's doing, she—"

"No! She's not. And I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about having Ashley arrested! She didn't do anything wrong." Arthur says.

"She kidnapped our daughter! She took her away."

"Only after you—"

Paula points to herself, "So this is my fault? You're blaming all of this on me?"

Arthur sighs, "I'm not blaming you for anything. If you were just more understanding then this would be better. I'm sure Spencer would be here right now if you—"

"If I let her have lesbian sex in my house? Well, while I'm at it why don't I let Glen have sex here. Or better yet why don't I invite all the gays into my house and let them do whatever? Would that be good enough for you, Arthur?" Paula says being a smart-ass.

"No, Paula, that's not at all what I meant. You don't have to invite anyone in your house. Just try to keep your daughter _in_ the house. Atleast be civil to her girlfriend."

Paula flares her nostrils; "She's not her girlfriend."

Arthur sighs, "Yes, she is. They are together. They are a couple just like you and I, just like Glen and Madison and just like Clay and Chelsea. They are Spencer and Ashley, they're…Spashley. Get over it, she's your daughter. Whatever happened to love and nurture."

Paula looks at Arthur with disgusted eyes, "I can't deal with this anymore." Paula walks to the kitchen to get her keys.

Arthur yells to the kitchen, "Do what?"

------A/N------

**palex 4ever\\ **It's because she's hilarious lol lightens the mood hmm?

**dawniekey**\\ Yep, Paula's psycho... that Ashley's already aware of you don't even know what she has up ehr sleeve next. i would say you'd be surpised but... it's paula what do you expect?


	18. Restore our innocence

Paula comes back with her purse and jacket, "This. I can't ever pretend like this is okay." She walks to the front door.

Arthur nods his head sadly, "Then maybe Spencer and Ashley were right. If you can't accept them then maybe you shouldn't be in their lives, you'd bring them down." Paula just shakes her head then walks out the door.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley lie side-by-side with their hands touching. Spencer stares at Ashley while she looks straight up at the one A.M sky, "What are you thinking?" Spencer inquires. 

Ashley still stares up, "I wonder if someone else is going through exactly what we are."

Spencer smiles and moves Ashley's bangs away from her face, "Maybe. But they can't be going through exactly what we are."

Ashley looks at Spencer, "And why's that?"

Spencer simply smiles, "Because they're not us. They may have the same situation but they're not us."

Ashley stares into Spencer's eyes, "Damn right."

Spencer scoots closer to Ashley; "Can I ask you a question?"

"Last time someone said that, they wound up hating me." Ashley jokes.

Spencer smiles, "Well, I told you I could never hate you. I may think you're a pain in the ass sometimes and I may think you could handle things differently but I could never hate you. I don't know how people do it."

Ashley smiles, "I don't know how they do it either. But I don't really give a damn about them; just you."

"So I can ask you a question?"

Ashley sighs playfully, "I guess so but only if you must."

Spencer remains silent for a few seconds; "Do you regret any of this?"

"Any of what?"

"Us. Well, not us. Just everything that has happened to us since I moved here. It seems like your life went to hell when I came into town. I mean you and Aiden are weird now and my parents hate you. And Kyla and… you're dad…" Spencer trials off. "I feel like we'd be better off if we never met."

Ashley shakes her head, "No. Aiden and me were already weird and only one half of your parents hate me; the other loves me. And I'm thankful for Kyla… now, after I got to know her. And don't blame my dad dying on you. He was a rock star; he lived a fast life. I don't blame myself so don't blame yourself."

"Yeah." Spencer says in a tiny voice.

"Hey. There are no regrets on my part. If I hadn't met you I never would've fallen in love." Ashley says.

Spencer looks up at Ashley, "I love you." Ashley kisses Spencer and they snuggle up together for the next two hours. After the two hours, they go back to Ashley's house to "lay in sin" together.

* * *

Around twelve AM Kyla comes into the room and hops on the bed, "Wake up, loves."

Ashley doesn't move. Spencer opens her eyes and sits up, "The whole point in Spring Break is to sleep forever."

Kyla keeps bouncing up and down, "No, the whole point in Spring Break is to party. So let's go it's like 12:30."

Ashley pops up and grabs Kyla's arm, "How old are you? Wait, do you get into my mom's drug cabinet? I know it's like a pharmacy in there but don't do it; drugs are bad."

Kyla laughs, "No, I just want to have fun."

Ashley sighs and releases Kyla's arm, "We already had hours of fun last night."

Spencer smiles and lies back down, "Too much information; I really didn't care to know that." Kyla says.

Spencer says snuggled up from beneath the covers, "That's not what she means."

Ashley smiles, "Okay, sure." Spencer hits Ashley lightly, "Just kidding."

"So… what about your mom, Spencer? How'd that go?" Kyla asks changing the mood.

Ashley speaks for her, "How it always goes. She thinks I'm Satan and she never wants Spencer to see me. You know, the usual."

Spencer shakes her head, "No, she just doesn't understand our love."

"I bet I can make her understand my fist in her face." Ashley says.

Spencer smiles and places her hands over Ashley's mouth, "Calm down."

Kyla laughs, "You're so intimidating, Ashley."

Spencer takes her hand off of Ashley's mouth, "Hell yeah."

Spencer, Ashley and Kyla sit and talk on the bed for the next ten minutes, then Kyla's cell phone rings. She answers on speaker while still laughing, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ky." The manly voice says.

Spencer and Ashley listen closely, "Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"Aiden."

Spencer and Ashley roll their eyes then Kyla does the same, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you."

Spencer takes her index finger and puts it in her mouth like she's gonna make herself barf. Kyla laughs, "What's there to talk about?"

Aiden sighs on the other end, "C'mon, Kyla. I haven't talked to you in forever. This is weird, you're like my best friend."

Kyla sighs tiredly, "Well, people change; they drift away."

"Well, I don't wanna drift away from you."

"We don't decide that."

"Yes, we can. Look how it worked out between me and Ashley." Ashley opens her eyes really wide. _**I really didn't expect him to use me as an example; and plus we're not even a good one.**_ Ashley thinks.

"Um… probably not the best example, Aiden. I mean my sister…" Kyla says a little iffy with that idea.

Aiden sighs, "Look, I just wanna hang out with you. Face to face so we can atleast talk it out. That's all I want." Kyla doesn't say anything, "Please?"

Kyla sighs, "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, good. I'll borrow the car and I'll come pick you up around seven. We'll go wherever you want."

"Okay. Whatever, bye." Kyla closes her phone; "I probably just made the biggest mistake in my life… again."

Spencer agrees, "Yeah, I think we've all made that mistake."

Ashley smiles, "It's not that bad, guys. I mean it's not like he's the scum of the earth."

Spencer directs her attention at Ashley; "He tried to take you away from me… not once but twice. I don't know how I'm suppose to feel about that but I'm sure it's not good."

Kyla agrees with Spencer, "Yeah, and he betrayed me. I mean he broke up with me because he was in love with my sister."

"And would you have been okay with it if he would've told you he was in love with me?" Ashley says defending Aiden.

Kyla looks at Ashley, "Yeah, I atleast would've respected him more. All he told me when we broke up was 'This isn't gonna work.' Don't I deserve more than that as an explanation."

"Well, you can't help who you love." Ashley says.

Spencer looks at Ashley, "Are you taking up for him?"

Ashley shakes her head then places her hand on Spencer's, "No. I just know how he feels. And you should, too."

Spencer smiles and nods, "I guess so."

Kyla looks down and Spencer and Ashley's hands then gets up from the bed, "I think I'm gonna go for a run."


	19. I'm not so naive

Ashley looks at Kyla, "You sure? We could go get some… something." Spencer laughs.

Kyla smiles, "Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm just gonna explore the neighborhood. I haven't since I've been here."

"Well, have fun. Don't get lost," Spencer says doing that mother thing again.

Kyla walks to the door, "Oh yeah. I can get lost considering that out house is the biggest on the street."

Spencer hits her head lightly, "Oh sorry. You're the smart one, I forgot I wasn't talking to Ashley."

Kyla laughs and walks out the door. "Hey!" Ashley says and starts to tickle Spencer.

"I was just kidding!" Spencer says screaming through her laughter. Ashley tickles Spencer until she winds up completely on top of Spencer. "You win."

Ashley stops tickling Spencer and smiles, "I always do."

Spencer stares at Ashley, "Let's not lie, you go to hell for that."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "According to your mom, I'm going to hell for worst things that that." She smirks sinisterly.

"And I guess I'm gonna be right there with you, right?" Spencer says cutely.

Ashley nods her head; "You don't have any other choice."

Ashley leans into Spencer to kiss her. Their noses are centimeters away from each other then Spencer's cell interrupts, "I think I have to get that."

Ashley shakes her head slowly, "No, you don't."

Spencer's mesmerized by Ashley's lips, "I have to." Ashley doesn't move quickly but she does move. Ashley falls back on the bed in disappointment. Spencer reaches for her phone on Ashley's table then answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie." Her dad says.

Spencer crisscrosses her legs "Indian style" and Ashley does the same in front of Spencer, "Oh, hey, dad. What's up?" Spencer smiles.

Ashley says quietly, "I'm Spencer Carlin."

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be at work all day."

Spencer smiles and mouths 'Stop' to Ashley, "Oh yeah? Big case?"

Arthur nods, "Yeah. So I might not be home for dinner. You think you can fend for yourself?"

Ashley straightens up her back and acts like her hand is a cell phone, "Blah, blah, blah. Daddy!" she whispers.

Spencer laughs and hits Ashley on the knee, "I'll be fine, dad. Anything else?"

"Ow." Ashley says rubbing her knee but still smiling.

"Um, your mom's not gonna be here." Arthur says with sadness in his voice.

Ashley gets up on all fours then pretends like she's crawling over to Spencer, "I'm the bad Spencer Carlin, spank me."

Spencer laughs, "Why not? She's working, too, I bet, right?" Ashley kisses Spencer's nose then they both smile.

"Uh, she left last night." Arthur replies.

Spencer stops smiling and stares blankly at Ashley. Ashley sits on her feet, "What do you mean?" Spencer says.

"She said she couldn't deal with this anymore." Arthur says quietly.

"Deal with me?" Spencer asks.

Ashley looks sad then places her hand on Spencer's knee, "Spencer."

Spencer doesn't move, "Not with you, hunny, just the situation. You know how your mom is about religion." Arthur says trying to make Spencer feel better.

Ashley starts to rub Spencer's knee, "Whatever. She should… I don't know." Spencer sighs.

Arthur sighs, "I know, I know. But it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, okay? You're in love and your mom can't accept it, that's her lost if she can't see that you're with a wonderful young woman." Just as Arthur finishes his sentence someone beeps in his line, "Listen, honey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

A little smile creeps across Spencer's face, "I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs and so does she.

Ashley still rubs Spencer's knee, "What's up?"

"My mom left." Spencer says.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Drama queen."

Spencer nods, "Yeah. This is getting stale, she needs to get over it."

Ashley nods her head, "Totally." Ashley can see that Spencer is still a little bit sad, "I just wish I was so straight. Like, I wish I liked boys." Ashley mocks Spencer.

Spencer smiles, "Shut up."

Ashley starts to twirl her hair, "Like, it's hard being in love with Ashley. I mean she's just so," Ashley draws out 'so' for two seconds, "hot."

Spencer laughs then starts to make fun of Ashley; "It's so hard being as hot as I am. I mean I have to find the right shirt to show off the right amount of my belly button." Spencer lifts up her shirt then rubs her stomach.

Ashley gives a smile and gasp then starts pulling down Spencer's shirt, "No, no, no you can't show that. You'll go to hell!" she points a finger at Spencer.

Spencer laughs, "You're kidding, right?" Spencer reaches for Ashley's shirt then pulls it up, "You're not showing enough cleavage or belly. Well, just simply have to take your shirt off."

Ashley laughs and grabs Spencer's hands; "I do not do that."

Spencer takes her hands back, "And I am not a nun."

Ashley smiles, "Well, duh, you're with me."

Spencer smiles, "Keep making fun of me like that and I won't be."

Ashley gets up off the bed; "You're hooked on my love juice."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "I sure did get your big head-ness down, didn't I?"

"Actually… it wasn't big enough." Spencer and Ashley laugh. They get up to go get something to eat from somewhere. They stop by McDonalds' even though they missed breakfast, they still grabs something to eat. They go to the park to eat their lunches then head over to Spencer's house after an hour or two.

Ashley parks in the driveway then Spencer and Ashley walk inside the house. Spencer uses her key to open the door, "Glen?" she screams in the house.

They wait for a reply, "Ooh, I guess he's not here, hmm?" Ashley says.

Spencer smiles, "That you, Spence?" Glen responds. Ashley snaps her fingers and closes the door behind herself.

"Yeah!" she yells back to him then she walks into her bedroom with Ashley right behind her. Spencer sits on the bed and Ashley sits next to her.

Ashley puts her feet on Spencer and relaxes, "Did you forgive him yet?"

Spencer slides off Ashley's heels, "How do you wear high heels everywhere? Oh, what? I wasn't paying attention."

Ashley sucks her teeth, "I said: did you forgive him yet?"

"Forgive who?" Spencer says knowing what Ashley's talking about.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "I wear heels all the time because I look hot and you know what I'm talking about."

Spencer smiles then stops, "Yeah, I know. No, I haven't forgiven Glen."

Ashley nods her head, "Wow, Spencer Carlin is actually holding a grudge against someone? I am shocked and appalled. You mean, not everyone is nice in the world? So I'm right?" Ashley says jokingly.

Spencer slaps Ashley's feet off playfully, "I know that everyone's not nice in the world, okay? And it's not a grudge. A grudge is when someone actually apologizes for his or her wrongdoing and you just decide not to forgive him or her. Glen did not apologize, yet, so there's no way to forgive him."

Ashley raises her eyebrows, "To be honest, all I heard was blah, blah, blah I'm not forgiving Glen until he apologizes. Anything else?"

"Smart-ass." Spencer narrows her eyes at Ashley.


	20. If your stomach feels weak

Ashley smiles big, "That's what love is all about." Ashley stops smiling, "Wait, didn't he help me out of jail?"

Spencer shakes her head, "Not really. I mean he didn't do much, he just gave me his cell and didn't tell mom… but if he wouldn't have helped I woulda kicked his ass."

Ashley nods her head, "Because I know you could. You are _so_ intimidating, I mean really." She says sarcastically.

"And as you would say: Damn right!"

Ashley smiles, "Turning into me." Ashley pretends to wipe a tear away from her eye, "I taught you well."

Spencer smiles, "That's not all you taught me…"

Ashley nods her head; "I also taught you how to be a bad girl, didn't I?"

"Yes and…" Spencer leans closer into Ashley, "You taught me how to—" Spencer dives on Ashley and starts to pay her back from early today by tickling her. A minute after the tickle fight Glen comes into Spencer's room, "So when mom's gone, you play?"

Spencer quits tickling Ashley then leans away from her and rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Glen. Mom's gone because she wants to be."

Glen scoffs, "No, mom's gone because of you."

Ashley jumps in the conversation, "Oh, c'mon. I don't think you should be blaming this on Spencer."

Glen looks at Ashley with unwelcome eyes, "Well, I don't care what you think. This is none of your business… jailbird."

Ashley stands up, "I'm so sick of people telling me Spencer is none of my business. And I only went to jail because your mom is a psycho, b—"

Spencer stands up and grabs Ashley's arm but looks at Glen, "Shut up, Glen. Leave Ashley alone, she has nothing to do with you." Spencer looks at Ashley and rubs her arm; "You wanna go get us something to drink from the kitchen?"

Ashley stares at Glen, "Sure. I'll get us some coke." She looks at Glen as she passes by then heads out of the bedroom door.

Spencer looks at Glen, "You don't have any right to talk to her like that."

Glen smiles, "I can talk to whoever I want in any way I feel fit."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Whatever, you wanna say anything else about my life?"

"It's not just your life, Spence, what you do effects all of us."

"I know it does. Maybe it's for the better."

Glen shakes her head, "No, mom leaving is not a good thing."

"And neither is having her hate Ashley, the girl I love. That doesn't seem like a Catholic thing to do anyway."

"Neither does sleeping with Ashley but you don't seem to care about that…"

Spencer shakes her head, "No, Glen, maybe I don't. Maybe it's because my head's all messed up. People keep telling me that I should be happy but when I find exactly that, I can't have it. I can't be happy with a girl, if you can then why can't I?"

"Maybe 'cause I'm a boy! I'm a boy; I have a penis. Jesus, Spence, I thought you were smart and you knew that." Glen screams and tosses his arms in the air.

"Why does that matter?! It doesn't to some people. It really doesn't!" Spencer yells back.

"It just does. And mom isn't just some person, she is our mother and obviously she cares an awful lot."

Spencer lowers her voice; "Well… maybe that's mom's problem."

"No. Maybe mom's problem is that her daughter's a dyke!"

Just as Glen says that Ashley walks in with two cokes. Glen turns around, "No, maybe her problem is that she's a psycho bitch with something shoved up her ass. And whatever it is, it's sideways." Ashley smirks with the two cokes.

Glen clenches his fists, "Take it back."

Ashley smiles and laughs, "Why… mommy's boy? And I don't think I'm the only jailbird in this house at the moment. As I remember, you went to jail for buying drugs." Ashley looks at Spencer, "Am I right, Spence?" Glen stares at Ashley for a second then tackles her to the floor. Ashley drops the sodas and they roll next to Spencer's feet. They roll around the floor for the next two minutes. Ashley slaps Glen's face with all her might then Glen tries to twist her left wrist.

"Stop!" Spencer screams as she watches her brother and her girlfriend kill each other.

Ashley kicks Glen halfway across the room. Both Glen and Ashley stand up fast; Spencer walks in the middle of them, "C'mon, let's finish this." Ashley says.

Glen rubs his chest where Ashley kicked him, "Oh, I'm waiting for you. I've been waiting for this for a while. I mean it sucks that I'm fighting a girl but this is worth it."

Ashley smiles, "You just wanna fight me because you can't have me. You're just mad that there's atleast one girl in this place that doesn't worship Glen Carlin."

Glen laughs, "I'm really not gonna regret kicking your ass at all."

Ashley joins in the laughter, "What's with you Carlin's wanting me to kick you ass? I mean I'm fine with it but this is getting old."

"C'mon, take me." Glen says and smiles.

Ashley smiles even bigger, "Hey, that's what Spencer said last night only it sounded a lot sexier coming from her." Ashley laughs, "I'm sorry, did you really need to know that?"

Glen's breathing increases and he narrows his eyes at Ashley. He gets ready to run to Ashley again but Spencer says something, "Get out, Glen."

Glen looks at Spencer and calms down a little bit, "But she started it."

"You're not 5, get out." Spencer points to her door. He sighs angrily and Spencer grabs Ashley and pulls her behind her.

Ashley glances at Glen but then looks away as she sits on the bed, "Whatever, you're not even worth my time."

Glen leaves the room. Spencer sits on the bed next to Ashley, exhausted. Spencer rubs her forehead then looks at Ashley, "I can't believe you fought him."

Ashley stares at the door, "I can fight him again."

Spencer shakes her head, "No, that was pointless."

Ashley looks at Spencer then down at the floor; "It wasn't for me. I'm sorry but we have different ways of taking care of things that bug us."

Spencer sighs and rubs her head while closing her eyes, "Yeah."

Ashley sees the sodas on the floor and picks one up. She taps Spencer on the shoulder, "You want one? It matches you bubbly personality."

Spencer looks at Ashley and smiles. _**She's lucky she's cute,**_ Spencer thinks. "No, I think you can have them now that they're all shaken up."

Ashley smiles, "Like your brother."

Spencer chuckles a little bit, "That's not suppose to be funny."

Ashley nods her head, "Oh, I think so." They laugh. They watch T.V in Spencer's room until the both doze off. Spencer falls asleep in Ashley's arms.

Hours past, Spencer's house phone rings but she misses the call. Spencer looks at her alarm clock and sees that it reads, 5:41. _**Already five,**_ Spencer thinks. Spencer's house phone rings again, she tries to get up without waking Ashley; she does. She walks over to the charger. She picks it up, "Hello?"


	21. then my work here is done

"Hello, Is Spencer in?" the voice says.

Spencer looks confused; "This is her."

"Hey, how come you're not answering your cell?"

"Who's this?"

The person scoffs, "Carmen, forgot me already?"

Spencer laughs, "Oh, no. I forgot your voice though, I'm dying without my cell."

"Why don't you have your cell?"

_**Oh, yeah, Carmen knows nothing,**_ Spencer thinks. "Hold on. Let me go downstairs, I don't wanna wake Ashley." Spencer says as she walks out of her room door; she closes it behind her.

"Ashley's there? Sleeping?" Carmen says confused.

Spencer smiles, "Yeah," Spencer looks in Glen's room; he's not there. She walks down the stairs; he's not there. "My mom's not here." _**He must've gone to Madison's or something,**_ Spencer thinks.

Spencer makes herself comfortable on the couch, "Where is she? Work?"

"Nope. She left."

"Huh?"

"She really doesn't like Ashley, remember?" Spencer says sounding nonchalant.

"So she just left? As in she doesn't live there anymore?" Carmen says even more confused.

Spencer nods her head, "Yep. That's what my dad told me after he came from bailing Ashley out."

Carmen's mouth drops, "Wow, I missed a lot in a day."

"Technically, two days."

"Whatever, fill me in."

Spencer tells Carmen the important stuff that happened since she's been gone for the next hour. She tells her about Ashley almost punching her mom, Ashley and Glen, what happened that morning at Aiden's, Ashley going to jail and how her mom left. "And that's about it."

Carmen doesn't speak for a few moments, "So let me see if I got everything right."

"Okay."

"After I left school Ashley talked to you about still wanting you and then she kissed you. And your mom came up to the school, you don't know why, but she saw y'all kiss. Ashley and Paula got into a heated argument and Ashley almost laid the smack down on your mom but Glen and Aiden broke it up. Your mom took you to some gas station and Ashley picked you up. Am I on the right path so far?"

"Yep." Spencer nods her head.

"Then you and Ashley got caught in another lip lock but the cops interrupted and took Ashley to jail. Your dad and Kyla went to go bail her out. Your dad let you spend the night with Ashley and that's the night your mom left. Then today, a few hours ago your brother and Ashley got into a fight." Carmen sighs, "Right?"

Spencer smiles, "When you say it like that it sounds so bad."

Carmen laughs, "Sorry because none of that stuff is just bad."

Spencer laughs, "Okay, it is bad."

Ashley lingers at the top of the stairs and decides to just stay up there and listen in on Spencer and Carmen's conversation.

"Yeah." Carmen says, "So does this mean you and Ashley are together?"

"Um, I don't know. We haven't really made it official. I mean, she didn't ask me out and I didn't ask her out."

"Psh, y'all are pretty much going out."

"Mm, I guess you can say that. I just wanted us to have something sweet to remember." Spencer says.

"Well, do something sweet for her." Carmen says simply.

"With what? I mean I can't do anything at the house, Glen would blow up and call one of us a—"

"Yeah. Maybe you can do something at Gray's?" Carmen asks.

"With my invisible money? Sure, why not?"

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

Spencer sighs, "He's trying to get me a car. He's so sick of me being late to school because Glen likes to stare at himself in the mirror." Spencer smiles.

Carmen laughs, "Well, maybe she'll do it. Maybe she'll pick up on this and do all the sweet stuff."

Spencer crosses her fingers, "Hopefully."

"But you let her know that if she ever hurts you, again, I'm going to take off her head. With a very dull axe."

Spencer laughs, "If she ever hurts me, again, I'll beat you to the punch. She won't hurt me again. I just have a feeling." Spencer says smiling.

Ashley walks downstairs, "Of course I won't hurt you ever again." She sits down next to Ashley, "Talking to Carmen?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because you're not talking to me." Ashley says in the 'duh' way.

Spencer smiles, "Ashley up?" Carmen asks.

"Yeah and apparently I don't have anymore friends other than you and her."

Ashley laughs, "I never said that."

"You pretty much did." Spencer says.

Ashley nods her head, "Okay, maybe I did. You can't take me."

"That's what you said last night and I proved you wrong." Spencer says making fun of Ashley from what she said earlier to Glen.

Ashley rolls her eyes and nods, "Whoa, talk about XXX-rated. Should I talk to you later?" Carmen says.

"No, no. I was just kidding. It's something Ashley had the audacity to tell Glen earlier."

Carmen laughs, "I don't even wanna know but I think I'm gonna call you when I get back in town."

"So you're gonna call me in a week?" Spencer says as Ashley lies down on Spencer's legs and turns on the tube.

"Nope, I'm coming home early, I forgot to tell you."

"Why?"

Carmen sighs, "My mom wants to register my sister at King so she wants to do it early."

"Your sister? The crazy one that lives with your mom in NY?" Spencer asks stroking Ashley's hair.

"Yep, that devil. My mom's moving here with her. She was only staying in NY so Brooke could go to the very luxurious private school but she got kicked out so here she comes."

"Is your mom and dad married? I always forgot to ask that." Ashley looks up at Spencer to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, they are. They're going on their twenty-five year anniversary. And I don't understand how they could be married for so long when they are always like a thousand miles apart." Carmen laughs.

Spencer laughs; too, "So your sister is gonna go to King with us after Spring Break?"

Carmen sighs and nods, "Yep. Her and mother get to come and live with us. She is gonna make my life miserable."

"I'm sorry. She can't be that bad."

Carmen laughs, "Oh yeah she's the best. I mean I enjoyed her going out with my ex-girlfriend."

Spencer scratches her head, "So both of you are lesbian?"

"Nope. My sister is bisexual. She gets the best of both worlds. Thank you, Hannah Montana." Carmen jokes.

Spencer smiles and laughs, 'That's our show. So when are y'all coming back?"

Carmen thinks, "Probably tomorrow. My dad's getting irritated with New York. That's the reason why we moved."

"You're coming back to town tomorrow? Good, maybe you can hang out with me and Ash, hmm?"

Ashley narrows her eyes at Spencer, "No." Ashley whispers.

Spencer places her hand over Spencer's mouth, "It'll be nice. Maybe you guys can become best friends."

Carmen shakes her head, "Ha! She hates me because she thinks I want you. There's no way we're gonna be friends."


	22. Blame the limelight

"Well, she knows that you don't want me anymore…"

Carmen gasps, "You did not tell her that I liked Kyla, did you?"

"What if I told you… yes, I did?" Spencer says biting her bottom lip.

"Then I would say… why?"

"Because it was just so cute to watch her get worked up but when Ashley gets jealous… she's way worse than me."

Carmen sighs, "She better not tell her sister."

Spencer keeps on rubbing Ashley's hair, "She's not, I'm pretty sure she won't tell."

Carmen yawns, "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm going to a show tonight with Nicole."

"Yeah? Ooh la, la." Spencer jokes.

Carmen smiles, "Whatever. Atleast she's in my league when Kyla isn't even in my universe."

"You never know, she seems pretty fed up with Aiden. She might just give up all together."

"And when that day comes, tell me. For now I guess I'm stuck staring at you and Ashley."

"Okay… if you wanna be creepy." Carmen laughs, "But I'm sure Ashley can find you someone. She has some type of connections."

"I don't like being set-up."

"It's only a set-up when you don't now about it, you'll know about it." Spencer smiles.

Carmen scoffs and laughs, "Whatever, I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll see you."

"Okay, see you when you come in from heaven." Spencer says.

Carmen rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. I'll be coming in from hell and going back into hell. The only good thing about this is I get to be in hell with my friends… that's you."

Spencer laughs, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but see you soon. Amour."

"Bye-bye, amour." Spencer jokes and hangs up the phone.

Ashley looks up at Spencer; "Did you just tell her that I would set her up?"

Spencer shakes her head and moves Ashley's hair, "No, of course not."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "I'm not hooking her up with anyone."

"Why not?"

Ashley sits up, "Because they either hate me because I dated them or hate me because I didn't date them."

Spencer sighs, "Fine, don't. I guess poor Carmen's gonna have to wait until Kyla comes around."

Ashley nods, "Yep, I guess so. And what's up with this amour thing?"

"What amour thing?"

"What y'all said at the end."

"Oh, that means heartthrob or lover in French, I think." Ashley raises her eyebrow; "She doesn't like me!"

Ashley makes her mouth crooked, "Yeah, let's keep it that way."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "You know I only have eyes for you, Ashley Davies."

Ashley smiles, "Good."

"You're suppose to give me the compliment back."

Ashley thinks, "Oh… I've never heard that before."

Spencer rolls her eyes and stands up, "I'm thirsty, want something?"

Ashley stands up, "I can get it myself, thank you very much."

Spencer brings her hand to her chest and gasps, "Ashley has manners?"

Ashley smiles, "No, of course not, I thought that thirsty meant fool around in the kitchen."

Ashley smiles and starts walking to the kitchen, "No, it doesn't. And not everything means fool around."

Ashley walks behind Spencer, "We can make it that way." Spencer smiles and continues walking to the kitchen; Ashley follows her. "So what do you say?"

Spencer opens the cabinet over the sink, "Uh, no."

Ashley walks over to her and grabs her waist, "Uh yeah."

Spencer smiles but still looks in the cabinet, "I'm trying to find something to eat." Ashley smiles and sees that Spencer's lower back is exposed. She bends down and bites it, "Ow." Spencer spins around, "I thought you wanted fool around not kill me."

Ashley smirks, "I was trying to get your attention."

Spencer smiles, "Apparently, you got it."

Ashley leans in to Spencer and starts to rub her nose with Spencer's nose. "Eskimo kiss." Spencer smiles as Ashley leans in for a kiss. The kiss starts off innocent but then it gets heavier. Ashley pulls Spencer's shirt up and Spencer pulls at Ashley's shirt; all while kissing. _**Why does her shirt have to be so complicated?**_ Spencer thinks. As Spencer gets the last button on Ashley shirt a voice rings from the front door, "Hello?" Spencer and Ashley stop and look at each other. "Spencer? Glen?" the voice says sounding closer.

Spencer pulls down her shirt while Ashley has a hard time buttoning hers. Spencer tries to help but they only trip over each other's fingers. "Okay, stop. What are we gonna do?" Ashley says still fighting with her own shirt. _**Ugh, why do I have such retarded shirts?**_ Ashley thinks to herself.

Spencer looks around the kitchen and sees the bar stool, "Go sit on the bar stool and button up." Spencer points.

Ashley runs over to the stool, "Here's my family."

Spencer turns to her dad really fast, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Mr. C." Ashley says buttoning the bottom half of her shirt; which is invisible to Mr. C.

Arthur smiles, "Hey, guys. Glen here?"

"No, he's, uh, actually I don't know where he is. He was here earlier but he left so yeah." Spencer says a little bit nervous.

"Oh. But hey! I got your cell back from your mom." Arthur digs in his back pocket and pulls out Spencer's cell, "She stopped by my job." He hands in to Spencer.

"Really? Why?" Spencer tries to grab the phone but drops it. She picks it up fast.

Arthur raises his left eyebrow, "She wanted to talk about something—Did I miss anything? Why are you so jumpy, Spence?" Arthur asks.

"Uh…" Spencer opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Ashley answers for her, "She fell down the stairs earlier."

Spencer nods, "Yep. I haven't gotten over it yet."

Arthur walks over to Spencer and rubs her head, "Are you okay? Any bruises?"

Spencer looks down, "No, dad. I'm fine. My pride's the only thing that hurts."

Ashley smiles as she buttons the last button, "I feel so sorry for her. She fell hard." Ashley stands up and walks over to Spencer and Mr. C.

Spencer narrows her eyes at Ashley, "I didn't fall that hard."

Ashley gives a fake laugh, "Oh yes you did. It was like watching a car crash."

Spencer smiles, "Ha-ha, Ashley, you're so funny. But do you remember when we were playing a game in the kitchen?"

Ashley shakes her head, "No, when was that."

Arthur looks back and forth between Spencer and Ashley, "Earlier today."

"Oh yeah, like a few minutes ago?" Ashley says recalling what was going on before Arthur came in. _**She's probably talking about when we were getting hot and heavy earlier,**_ Ashley thinks.

"Well, I don think I wanna play that game ever again. Not even later tonight, not ever." Spencer says and smiles. _**Ha! She's gonna hate that. This is fun,**_ Spencer thinks.

Arthur chimes is, "Um, okay. I think I'm gonna go hop in the shower and take a nap."

Ashley looks at Mr. C, "Oh, well I think I'm gonna go anyway."

Mr. C hugs Ashley, "See you later, Ashley." He looks at Spencer, "You going with her?"

Spencer shakes her head, "No. I think I'm gonna relax at home tonight."

"Alright!" Arthur says yawning. Spencer and Ashley smile and laugh, "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower." Arthur walks out of the kitchen.

Spencer waits until her dad leaves the kitchen, "Do I even have to say you suck?"

Ashley smiles, "No, because you know that's a lie."

Spencer starts walking to the front door, "You totally made me seem like the biggest klutz in the world."

Ashley follows behind her, "Well, you are. But it's cute."

Spencer smiles, "And I hope you not getting any is cute to you, too."

Ashley laughs, "You can't turn me down… ever."

Spencer smiles and opens the door for Ashley, "I can try."

Ashley smiles and laughs, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Spencer smiles, "Yeah. Me and Carmen."

Ashley narrows her eyes, "No, just you and no Carmen."

"Well then there'll be no me."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Fine both of you."

Spencer perks up, "Good. I love you."

Ashley kisses Spencer on the lips, "I love you, too. I'll call you later." Ashley walks out the door.

"Okay!" Spencer yells out the door before closing it. She walks up to her bedroom and just waits for Ashley's phone call. Spencer puts in a CD that Ashley made for her when the first started going out. Ashley says number one on the CD reminds Ashley most of Spencer. Number one is "Better than me" by Hinder. Number six is the one that reminds Spencer of Ashley. Number six is "Staplegunned" by The Spill Canvas.

Over the next three days Carmen comes back into town with her sister. Carmen, Spencer and Ashley hang out together. Ashley decides Carmen ain't that bad.


	23. Stage lights are burning up

Spencer, Carmen and Ashley go out to eat lunch at a restaurant. "So how did your date go?" Spencer asks eating one of Ashley's curly fries.

Carmen sips her coke, "Not well. She was an ass."

Ashley laughs, "I told you she wouldn't like Kelly. You and me didn't like her."

Carmen chokes, "Both of y'all went on dates with Kelly?"

Spencer looks down, "Not really."

Ashley smiles while eating a curly fry, "Yes, you did. You went out with her when you first moved here but you thought she was just being nice."

Carmen smiles, "Wow, if she pulled the same moves on you as she did on me then you're way too naïve."

Spencer looks up, "She seemed nice!"

Ashley scoffs, "Oh yeah. She is nice.

Carmen nods, "Yeah, she's pretty nice when she's trying to shove her tongue down your throat."

Ashley bursts with laugh, "Shut up, Ash!" Spencer says smiling.

Ashley raises one of her hands, "I'm just laughing because it happened to me, too."

"So it's established. Kelly is just out for ass." Carmen says.

Ashley nods, "Yep."

Spencer shrugs, "Maybe but atleast she calls you beautiful."

Carmen laughs, "If you guys knew this then why did you set me up with her?"

"Well, hey. I don't know you that well so how was supposed to know you're not a skank?" Ashley says eating another fry.

"You could've asked Spencer."

Spencer shakes her head while sipping her drink, "She wouldn't tell me who she set you up with. She told me while you were on the date."

Ashley smiles, "Hey, if I'm setting you up then you should just take it."

Carmen rolls her eyes, "Please don't say take it. I'm having flashbacks of Kelly telling me to take it off."

Spencer smiles, "Well, is it any better than having her take of her top while she's driving?"

Ashley and Carmen look at Spencer, "She took off her top while she was driving with you in the car?" Ashley asks.

Spencer nods and eat another fry, "In all fairness, I asked her to go topless."

Ashley's mouth drops, "You asked her to go topless? You never ask me to go topless!"

Spencer laughs, "She has a convertible. I asked her to take the top down and she misunderstood me."

Ashley frowns, "I have a convertible."

Spencer smiles and shakes her head, "Are you mad at Kelly?"

Ashley crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, "She's a bitch." She mutters.

Spencer looks at Ashley, "If I wanted to go topless in a convertible, you'd be the first one to know."

Ashley smiles, "Damn right." Spencer smiles and kisses Ashley on the cheek.

Carmen smiles, "Y'all are so cute."

Spencer smiles, "Don't make her head any bigger than it already is."

Ashley's smile grows large and they all laugh. They eat and sit and talk for the next hour.

A 5'4 girl that resembles Carmen comes over, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." She's wearing a black short skirt and a white spaghetti strap top. She also has long brown straight hair and hazel eyes.

Ashley and Spencer look at the girl, "Looks like you don't need my help." Ashley winks at Carmen. _**Why did she need my help? This girl's hot whoever she is,**_ Ashley thinks still looking at the girl.

Carmen rolls her eyes, "Spencer, Ashley." Carmen sighs, "This is my sister, Brooke."

Spencer extends her hand to Brooke, "Hey, I'm Spencer."

Brooke shakes Spencer's hand, "So you're who Carmen talks to all the time."

Spencer smiles, "I guess so."

Brooke smiles then notices Ashley, "And you must be Ashley."

Ashley nods, "Yeah, Carmen told you about me too?"

Brooke shakes her head, "No. I've seen you and your sister on VH1. And I remembered how hot you were."

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up, "Um, well thanks." Ashley replies.

"No problem." Brooke says smiling flirtatiously.

Ashley looks at Spencer who is giving Ashley a look, "What?" she whispers. Spencer just shakes her head and looks at Carmen.

Carmen looks up at her sister, "Um, I have told you about Ashley. She's Spencer's girlfriend, I know I told you that."

Brooke closes one of her eyes and looks like she's thinking pretty hard, "Um."

Carmen looks at Spencer while shaking her head, "Don't hurt yourself, Brooke. Just know that they are together."

Brooke nods, "Okay. Atleast this answers my question."

Carmen puts her hand to her head, "Oh god, please don't ask a her w—"

"What question?" Spencer asks.

Carmen sighs, "Where did all the pretty lesbians go?"

Ashley stifles her laughter, "Are you kidding me? That was so corny."

Spencer hits Ashley on the shoulder, "No it wasn't. It was flattering and clever." Spencer looks at Brooke, "Thanks."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Please excuse my girlfriend. She thinks lying people makes people feel better."

Brooke tilts her head, "I thought it did."

Ashley smiles at Brooke and Spencer doesn't like it one bit, "Well, I think I'm gonna go home so, bye." Spencer says standing up.


	24. eliza is a sexy jerk

Ashley smiles at Brooke and Spencer doesn't like it one bit, "Well, I think I'm gonna go home so-"

Carmen shakes her head sensing Spencer's uneasiness, "Actually we have to go shopping for my mom's birthday gift so I'll see you guys later."

Spencer smiles and mouths thanks to Carmen, "Love you, call me later."

Carmen nods, "Alright, you too. See you, Ash."

Ashley uses her middle finger and her index finger to make a peace sign, "Later."

Brooke smiles at Spencer, "Nice meeting you." Brooke looks at Ashley and smiles, "Definitely nice meeting you." She winks at Ashley and Carmen pulls Brooke away and they go shopping.

Ashley looks over at Spencer, "Whoa, you look hella angry."

Spencer pouts and looks at Ashley, "I am angry."

Ashley places her hand on Spencer's knee, "What's wrong, babe?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Brooke was totally flirting with you."

Ashley shakes her head, "Was not." Spencer tilts her head to the side, "Okay, maybe she was but you know I love you."

Spencer rolls her eyes again then looks away from her, "I love you too but…ugh, she was eying you so bad." Spencer says frustrated.

Ashley grabs Spencer's chin to turn her attention back to her, "She can look but she can't touch, only you, babe."

Spencer smiles, "Better stay that way, too."

Ashley smirks and leans in to kiss Spencer until someone clears their throat, "Spencer?"

Ashley and Spencer look over to the person; Ashley rolls her eyes and falls back in her chair, "Paula." Ashley grumbles.

Spencer smiles at her mother, "Mom." Spencer stands up and gets up to hug her.

Paula smiles and they embrace, "I missed you."

"I've missed you to." Spencer says letting go of her.

Paula smiles at Spencer then looks at Ashley which causes her to lose her smile, "Hello, Ashley."

Ashley sighs and says unenthusiastically "Hey, I'm gonna go get… something." Ashley stands up and walk away.

As Paula and Spencer sit Paula looks at Ashley until she is out of sight, "That was rude."

Spencer tenses up, "So was sending her to jail…"

Paula sighs, "I was worried about you, honey."

"That doesn't mean send my girlfriend to jail." Spencer says not realizing she called Ashley her girlfriend.

Paula makes an uncomfortable face, "Your girlfriend?"

Spencer nods slowly to her mom, "Yes…"

Paula places her hand on top of Spencer's, "I love you, Spencer."

Spencer looks confused, "And I love you, too, mom."

"I was becoming fine with this because I thought it was a phase but now she's your girlfriend?" Paula asks sadly.

Spencer scoffs and takes her hand back, "She has always been my girlfriend, mom, and this is not a phase. I'm gay."

Paula shakes her head, "What about Jason and Alec?"

"What about them? They were boys I didn't like." Spencer says angrily.

"I remember at some point you told me you loved Jason." Paula remembers.

Spencer shakes her head getting angry, "Because I thought I did but I met Ashley and now I know what true love is."

"Spencer, you do not have a clue what true love is, this is true lust which is pure sin." Paula says.

Spencer scoffs disgustedly and stands up while grabbing her purse, "I don't need a sermon right now, mom. I need my mom to understand me but I can't even get that." Spencer shakes her head at her mom, "Get over it, mom. I love Ashley Davies and I'll scream it from the rooftops."

Paula stands up, "Spencer, I'm sorry but-"

Spencer walks up to her mom, "No, no. I always felt horrible because I hurt you but I won't anymore. You see that you hurt me but you don't feel anything and-"

Paula grabs Spencer's arm, "I do feel bad, honey, that's why I'm trying to save you. Ashley's going nowhere except for hell and-"

Spencer snatches her hand back, "Ugh, no. I'm sick of these talks with you. Either accept it or don't. I'm not gonna beat myself up anymore because you don't love me enough to take me for who I am. And I know you, of all people, know that committing adultery is a sin…" Spencer says and walks away from her mom.

Ashley sees Spencer coming her way angrily. Ashley says with her mouth full of apple, "What ha-"

Spencer doesn't let her finish her sentence; she just grabs Ashley's arms and walks her toward the car, "Let's get in your car."

"Okay." Ashley says with her mouth full, spitting her food everywhere. She decides to spit the food out.

Ashley and Spencer walk to Ashley's car. Ashley parked her car in a car garage so it takes them a while to walk up the compound. They finally arrive at Ashley's car. Spencer gets in the passenger's seat and Ashley sits in the driver's side seat and puts the key in the ignition. Ashley almost turns the key but Spencer places her hand on Ashley's hand that's on the ignition, "I just wanna sit her for a minute."

Ashley looks at Spencer and sees that she's crying, "Okay." Ashley simply says.

"My mom is such a jerk. I don't think she was even sorry about putting you in jail." Tears roll down Spencer's face, "I'm so sick of this crap. God, I love you but no one wants to accept it and I'm sick of it." Spencer balls up her fists and pounds them into her bare thighs, "I just wanna scream."

Ashley grabs Spencer's hands, "Hey, hey, hey, baby, calm down."

Spencer shakes her hand and starts to bawl, "This is not fair. It shouldn't be this hard."

Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer and brings her in close to her, "We can do this together, Spence, don't give up yet."

Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley but still cries, "I love you so much, I don't think I could ever give up."

Ashley begins to rub Spencer's hair, "I love you too." Ashley says feeling sorry for Spencer.

Spencer lies her head down on Ashley's shoulder, "Promise me you'll never give up."

Ashley smiles at Spencer, "I promise. Always and forever."

They stay hugging each other until Spencer calms down. They decide to drive to Ashley's house and Ashley keeps her hand on Spencer's leg the whole time. Spencer places her hand on top of Ashley's hand.

They arrive at Ashley's house. Both Spencer and Ashley go into Ashley's room. Spencer takes off her shoes and lays face down on Ashley's bed. Ashley starts peeling off her clothes on her way to her closet. She finds a pair of shorts and puts them on then looks for a top, "Oh, this bed is so comfortable." Spencer says mumbling into the pillows.

Ashley screams from her closet, "You want me in bed? Spencer Carlin!" Ashley says joking and looking for a shirt to wear.

Spencer turns over to lie on her side. She looks at Ashley while lying in bed, "I didn't say that but that would be pretty good." Spencer smirks.


	25. This is our song

**It's been a while since I've posted this story so I figured I'd try to get back into the swing of things.**

**Sorry**

**xoxo**

Ashley stops looking for a shirt and looks at Spencer, "That can totally be arranged." Ashley wiggles her eyebrows.

Spencer laughs, "Or maybe we should get Brooke in here, hmm?" Spencer says half joking and half not.

Ashley grabs a shirt off a hanger then walks over to Spencer. Ashley hops on the bed then sits on her feet. "I don't want Brooke."

"Brooke wants you." Spencer says rolling over on her back.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Well, I want you so she loses." Ashley says.

Spencer sighs, "I don't want to have to fight her over you but I will do it. Trust me."

Ashley smiles and nods then slides the shirt over her head, "I know you'll do it, there's no doubt in my mind."

Spencer closes her eyes, "There better not be… I can totally take her."

Ashley crawls on top of Spencer and straddles her. Ashley places each of her hands on the right and left side of Spencer, "I know, baby, I know."

Spencer opens her eyes and smiles at Ashley, "Taking advantage of me?"

Ashley smirks, "It's only taking advantage when you don't want it."

"Well, I don't want it." Spencer says still smiling.

Ashley nods, "Yeah, you do." Ashley kisses Spencer on the lips.

"Maybe I do…" Spencer says staring at Ashley's lips.

Ashley leans back in to kiss Spencer. Spencer pulls Ashley's shirt over her head and Ashley pulls Spencer's shirt off so now they're both in their bras, making out. Ashley reaches for Spencer's belt buckle and starts to unbuckle it. "I hate your complicated clothes." Ashley gives Spencer kisses between each syllable.

Spencer laughs, "Mhmm." Spencer says.

Ashley finally gets the belt unbuckled then slides it off Spencer. She holds it up, "Ha! In your face, bitch." Ashley screams at the belt.

Spencer laughs, "Come here." Spencer says grabbing Ashley's head and directs it back to her face. Ashley does as she is forced to by Spencer. They make out some more while Ashley reaches behind Spencer to take off her bra. Ashley has her hands on Spencer's bra and is startled by a voice, "Ashley!"

Ashley hops up while Spencer brings a sheet up to herself, "Mom." Ashley sighs, "You ruin everything."

Ashley's mom walks in to get a full view of what's going on, "If you insist on doing this, at least close the door." She shakes her head.

"Why? It's not like you're ever here to see it." Ashley says smirking.

Ashley's mom looks over at Spencer, "I'm sure you could've been doing this at your friend's home." She says using air quotes.

Ashley finds her shirt and puts it on then she rolls her eyes, "Anything else, mother dearest?" Ashley wears a fake smile.

"You and Kyla have an awards ceremony to go to tonight, just felt like you needed to know." Ashley's mom looks from Ashley to Spencer and rolls her eyes then leaves the room.

Ashley rolls her eyes and look over at Spencer, "Now where were we?" Ashley says wiggling her eyebrows.

Spencer grabs her shirt and slides it back over her head, "Wasn't that weird for you?" Spencer asks Ashley.

Ashley sits by Spencer, "Not really, just pisses me off." Ashley moves in to kiss Spencer's lips.

Spencer backs away from Ashley then stands up, "Well, that freaks me out... a lot."

Ashley smiles at Spencer, "I told you my mom is a freaky person." Spencer sighs and looks down at her feet. Ashley walks over to Spencer, "What's wrong?" she places both of her hands on Spencer's hips.

Spencer looks up at her, "Your mom just saw me half naked."

Ashley rolls her eyes while smiling, "So what?"

Spencer scoffs, "So what? Your mom probably hates me now."

Ashley scoffs just as Spencer did, "Ha, that's something you and me will have in common hmm?" She says trying to make Spencer smile or laugh. Spencer shows Ashley a weak smile so Ashley shakes Spencer's hips a little bit, "C'mon, it's no big deal, Spence. No one will ever fully understand us but us so who gives a flying f--"

Spencer cuts Ashley off, "Fudge."

Ashley cocks her head to the side, "Fudge. About them, I know I don't, what about you?"

Spencer shrugs, "You're right." she smiles.

Ashley kisses Spencer quickly, "So... where were we?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, smiling, "We were just taking me home."

"Nope, I think you have amnesia." Ashley says pulling on Spencer's belt loops.

Spencer laughs and swats Ashley's hands away, "I need to get home, sorry Ash."

Ashley falls back on the bed, "Ugh, something always comes up when we're trying to..."

Spencer sits by Ashley, "I know but," she places her hand on Ashley's knee, "At least we're together."

Ashley sits up, "We can be together in other ways." Ashley says wiggling her eyebrows.

Spencer smiles, "Ashley."

Ashley smiles, "I know, I know. God, do I know!"

Spencer stands up straight and laughs, "Are you ready to go?"

Ashley stands up, "I guess so."

Ashley and Spencer walk out of Ashley's house and jump in Ashley's car. When they finally get on the road Ashley takes it upon herself to kill Spencer's ears by cranking up the radio.

Ashley bangs on the steering wheel, "All I did was walk over and start off by shaking your hand..." Spencer looks at Ashley smiling, "I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight," Ashley looks at Spencer and waits for the chorus, "You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you'd just shut me out."

Spencer smiles and speaks, "You're so aggressive."

Ashley turns the radio down, "What?"

Spencer shakes her head and looks out the window, "Nothing." Spencer smiles.

"Oh is Avril Lavigne too hardcore for you?" Ashley says making fun of Spencer.

Spencer whips her head around to look at Ashley, "No."

"It is isn't it?" Ashley ejects the CD then tosses it in the armrest. Ashley takes a CD from the visor then shoves it in the CD player.

The song plays and Spencer tries to figure it out, "Um, spill canvas?"

Ashley nods, "Yes, I'm teaching you well."

Spencer smiles proudly, "Proud of me?"

"Yep." Ashley looks at Spencer while they're at a stop sign, "Kiss?"

Spencer gives Ashley a peck on the lips, "Of course." Spencer smiles while looking at Ashley. I_**'m so happy right now with her. Even though her mom just saw me naked and my mom tried that whole religious thing... my mind's still stuck on what life has in store for me and Ashley. I hope we actually stay together forever because I'm hating this whole "Together one minute, Separate another."**_ _Spencer thinks to herself while staring at Ashley_.

Ashley looks over at Spencer, "Something on my face?" she asks looking back at the road.

Spencer laughs and shakes her head, "No. Nothing that doesn't belong there."

Ashley looks at Spencer and raises her eyebrows, "Should I be worried? You seem a little... weird. Weirder than usual that is."

Spencer tilts her head to the left, "Funny." She brings her head back to the upright position, "You shouldn't be worried about anything, everything's fine."

Ashley nods her head slowly then turns back to the road, "Better be or your dad's not gonna trust me anymore. He's gonna think I drugged you up." Ashley says being completely serious for about two seconds then a smile creeps across her face. Spencer and Ashley laugh on the way to Spencer's house which takes all of ten minutes. Ashley pulls into Spencer's driveway, "Want me to come in?"

Spencer unbuckles her seatbelt, "Nope, you have to find Kyla and get ready for your thing tonight."

"You wanna come with me?" Ashley says smiling happily.

Spencer shakes her head, "No, this is for you and Kyla."

"It could be me, you and Kyla. I like that a whole lot better." Ashley says hoping Spencer'll actually say yes.

Spencer shakes her head slowly, "Nope. I'm not rock star material."

Ashley raises her eyebrow, "Says who? Because this rock star loves your material so in a way doesn't that make you rock star material?"

Spencer laughs, "Thank you but no. It's fine I'll just stay here or I'll call Carmen or something. I'll be fine without you for a few hours."

Ashley sticks out her bottom lip like a child, "But I won't."

"Aww," Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley, "You are so cute."

Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer, "I love you." Ashley closes her eyes.

Spencer smiles and closes her eyes, "I love you, t--" Spencer feels Ashley's hands roaming all over her bra. She backs away from Ashley, "No." Spencer says smiling.

Ashley smiles, "It was worth a try, if you would've given me at least two more seconds I woulda had it."

Spencer rolls her eyes playfully, "Bye, Ash." Spencer pushes her door open. Ashley grabs her left hand so Spencer swings her head back and looks at Ashley, "What?"

Ashley pokes out her lips then points at them, "Kiss?"

Spencer smiles then leans in to kiss Ashley. And, finally without interruption, they have one long, incredible make out session. And every time Spencer tries to leave Ashley drags her back in.

Spencer finally gets away, "Okay, okay, you need to go."

Ashley wiggles her eyebrows, "I don't need to go. I need my Spencer."

Spencer smiles and blushes, "No matter how cute you are you still have somewhere to be."

Ashley sighs and throws her head back, "Gay."

"Yes, we are, together but you still kinda have to go." Spencer says trying to make a joke.

Ashley picks her head up to look at Spencer with a face, "That's the stupidest joke I've heard all day. First, Brooke, now you." Spencer tenses up at the sound of Brooke's name, "But your joke is cuter."

"My everything is cuter." Spencer grumbles low so only she can hear.

"What?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing. I have an idea: why don't you invite Brooke? I can give you Carmen's phone number and you can call her." Spencer says.

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Shut up, I don't want her to come, you know I want you."

Spencer smiles, "Yeah." Spencer finally steps out of the car, "Have fun. Call me later." Spencer slams the door then walks around to Ashley's window.

Ashley rolls her window down, "I will. Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

Spencer scoffs, "It's not like I'm gonna set something on fire. I can take care of myself, you know?"

Ashley smiles remembering something Spencer said earlier in their relationship, "With some leftover to take care of me, too, right?"

Spencer smiles then kisses Ashley on the lips to give her little good-bye kiss. "Yes."

Ashley smiles, "I'm gonna call you after the show to see if you're still up. If not, I'm totally sneaking into your window."

Spencer laughs, "Right."

"I'm serious, you think I won't? There's not a lot of stuff I wouldn't do." she says to Spencer.

"I know you would do it."

"So... does that mean after the show you're gonna sneak me in?" Ashley asks.

Spencer places her fingers to her chin, "Hmm, we'll see."

Ashley gets a devious smile on her face, "Okay."

Spencer laughs and blushes, "I don't know why I'm blushing."

"It's because I'm just so hot and you're flustered by my hotness and it's making your cheeks burn up." Ashley says laughing.

Spencer smiles and scoffs, "I love you, Ash, bye."


End file.
